Welcome To Earthland
by M00nPhase
Summary: After the Cell Games, Gohan finds himself in Earthland. He is found by the sky maiden, a few miles outside the Cait Shelter guild. Gohan\Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

When I think back to that day now, I realize it just couldn't be a coincidence that he had landed in my world. It was like he was sent here, for a reason, which I still don't understand but none the less I'm grateful. He had lost his _real_ friends... His _real_ family... And there was no possibility of ever getting him home, or I just didn't want him to find one, but to this day, he has always been so... So happy. So pure. So powerful. Nobody on Earthland could par up to his strength. There's no one that can compare to Gohan. No matter how tough the opponent, no matter how tough the battle, Gohan would always prevail.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

If you want to know what happened during the Fantasia parade of the year X791, then we'll have to go back.

Way back.

To the day that, Son Gohan, fell into my life...

Literally.

**Regular P.O.V **

Not too far inside the forest was a young girl, with blue hair reaching her waist, picking various different colored berries and placing them in a handwoven basket. Beside her was a little white cat, who simply smiled at the bright colors.

"These will do, huh?" Wendy, the sky maiden, asked her cat companion.

"Yes, I must admit they are rather pretty." Carla shifted her eyes to look up at the sky. "But I fear the rain is going to fall any minute now. We should get back to the guild."

Nodding while smiling softly, Wendy stood up looking to the sky as well. "The rain clouds look kind of strange don't they?"

Carla shut her eyes. Placing her paws on her hips, grunting a bit when it began to drizzle.

"I knew we should have gotten back sooner."

Wendy giggled softly. "A little rain never hurt anyone, besides it won't be too strong-."

They were both shocked when all of a sudden a bright light in the sky flashed. The cat and girl stopped and exchanged glances before looking up to the sky.

"What in the world was that?" Carla asked.

Shivering a bit, Wendy looked back to the sky. "Do you think it could have been thunder or lighting?"

Before she had the chance to answer, the light flashed again, this time opening a hole which caused something to fall out of it.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted in fear when the girl began to take a few steps towards the direction in which the sky had opened.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to capture the figure of the object that was falling. Then she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, when she realized what it was.

"It's a person!" She cried, turning back to her feline friend. "Carla lets go!"

The cat's eyes widened in shock. "Are you insane child?! What if it is dangerous?!"

"What if that person needs help?!"

Carla narrowed her eyes before pouting a bit. "Wendy I believe it will be safer if we get back to the guil- Wendy!"

She was interrupted by the twelve year old who simply ran past her. "I'm sorry Carla, but I have to see what it is!" She ran deeper into the woods trying to find the figure she had seen. _'Where could it be?' _She thought in her mind. She then let out a scream when she heard a loud crash not too far ahead from her. She quietly waited a moment, looking around. "There it is!" She shouted to herself before running off ahead. The light in the sky had disappeared and it began to drizzle a bit harder than before. Wendy stopped, her heart beating fast when her eyes landed on a boy with wild black hair, torn up clothing, who also had blood, bruises, cuts, and, gashes all over his body. He was currently laying motionlessly in a crater.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Carla shouted, stopping behind her partner. The cat gasped, eyes wide, when she took notice of the boy. "Good heavens!" She exclaimed after taking notice of his current state.

The two stayed back for a moment, keeping their distance as they stared at the young boy. It was silent, until slowly his eyebrows twitched but he wasn't able to open his eyes or move any other part of his body.

Wendy gasped. "He's alive!" She jumped into the crater and knelt beside him. "I wonder what happened to him..."

Carla stayed behind Wendy, looking down to the boy. "Yes, one can only wonder how on earth he managed to get in such a state."

Wendy extended her arms out in front of her, over the boy's body "Maybe I can help him."

Carla narrowed her eyes but simply nodded. "I get a strangely warm feeling from this boy."

Wendy blinked. "Huh? What do you mean Carla?"

The cat smiled softly. "It's nothing, it's just his aura. He seems... Pure. I find it strange since he fell out of the sky." Two magic circles appeared under Wendy's palms and a white aura began to surround Gohan's body. "Don't use all your magic Wendy. You know that you lose energy far too quickly, just heal him enough so he doesn't lose his life; we can deal with his other wounds in a better place than this."

She nodded slowly. "We should take him back with us. I mean he kind of fell from the sky, who knows where he came from."

"I agree. Let's get a move on."

"Right." Wendy slowly picked him up, placing one of his arms around her as Carla spread her wings picking him up from the opposite side. Wendy glanced at his face and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be okay. I promise."

Gohan's mind was slowly returning to consciousness but he was still, for the most part out of it. The only thing he heard was the soft voice of a girl, and her last two words.

_I promise... _

* * *

It was only a few hours later when he finally woke up. He felt much better, but the strange thing was he couldn't sense any of his loved ones. Upon opening his eyes, he gasped when there was a completely new face, merely a few inches away from him, smiling.

"I knew you'd wake up soon!"

"Ahh!" He exclaimed before he shot his head up in shock, knocking their foreheads together.

He heard a high pitched squeal come from the girl who was above him before she fell to the ground and began to rub her forehead while tears gathered in her eyes.

He gulped while looking down at her. Shocked by her sudden appearance, he had no idea what to say to her.

"I-I'm sorry..." The girl mumbled, trying not to cry. His head was as hard as a rock. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Um, no... I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She sniffled a bit as she gathered her bearings and stood up. Gohan winced and the red mark on her forehead. He glanced around the strange room, then back to the girl. It definitely wasn't a room in his, Bulma's, or Master Roshi's house. "Where am I?"

Her eyes widened. "Where am I?" She repeated in shock. "You mean, you don't remember what happened to you?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Well I remember fighting Cell but after I beat him I just... I just sort of passed out I guess." He stretched his arms above his head with a big smile on his face. "But I'm feeling much better now. Like that battle never even happened."

"Battle... Cell... What are you taking about?" Wendy mumbled.

Gohan blinked. "Huh? Weren't you watching the broadcast?"

She rose an eyebrow. "Are you a wizard?"

He blinked as he got out of the bed he was resting in. He looked back to her, eyebrows raised with a confused look on his face. "Wizard? No. I'm a martial artist. My name is Gohan."

"Gohan..." She repeated. Tasting the sound of this strange name. "Well Gohan, welcome to the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

"Cait Shelter?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Wendy, can I ask where I am exactly?"

"You're in the northern portion of Fiore, inside the Cait Shelter guild."

"Fiore? That's funny. I've never heard of it."

Wendy cocked her head in confusion. "Really? How strange. Where are you from?"

"I live on Mount Paozu, it's a couple of miles away from West City. Not much people live there."

Wendy blinked. "Huh? I've never heard of a place called West City."

He looked at her directly for the first time making her jump slightly. "Are you serious?"

She scratched the back of her head before she began to rub up and down her arms. "Well um... No. In fact I'm certain there's no place known as West City here on Earthland."

Gohan blinked. "Earthland?"

All of a sudden the door of the room opened and at the frame of it stood a small, elder man.

"Master." Wendy greeted. She looked to Gohan with a smile. "This is the master of Cait Shelter, Master Roubaul.

Gohan bowed his head slightly. "Hello. Thank you for helping me."

Roubaul shook his head slightly. "Oh no my boy. It was Wendy here who helped you."

The girl blushed slightly as Gohan turned to her, he smiled. "Oh right, I should have known that. Thank you Wendy."

Gohan rose an eyebrow. He couldn't sense this man's energy like he could Wendy's. But Roubaul on the other hand, was shocked on the inside. He could feel Gohan's energy. It seemed as though he was possessed a great amount of power.

"Master, this is Gohan. He says he's not from around here."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm definitely not from around here."

Roubaul rose an eyebrow. "I see. So where are you from?"

"I'm from Mount Paozu. Have you ever heard of it, Mister."

"I can't say I have."

Gohan looked to the ground. _'What in the world is going on?' _

Everyone's eyes widened when all of a sudden they heard a loud stomach growl. Wendy and Roubaul both looked to Gohan when he began to chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since the morning. I'm kinda hungry."

Wendy giggled softly. "I'll make you something to eat."

Gohan smiled widely. "Thank you! That sounds great." He looked to the master of Cait Shelter. "Would it be okay if we talk later?"

The master nodded. "Of course." He watched as the two stepped out of room, chatting about getting him a change of clothing as well. He focused on Gohan for a moment. "If this boy is as powerful as I predict, than maybe he is the one I have been waiting for. The one who can finally set me free."

* * *

"So, you have lost your memory?" Carla asked, starring down at Gohan, a serious glare on her face.

Gohan shook his head. "No I remember clearly what happened, up until the part you said I fell from the sky."

The cat narrows her eyes. "How did you get such awful bruises then?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Well I was in the middle of battle so..." He smiled widely when Wendy placed a plate of food before him. "Oh this looks great!" He quickly began to stuff the food in his mouth causing Carla to gasp and Wendy only giggled, resting her hands under her chin as she watched.

"When you said you were hungry you meant it, huh?" She asked.

He only gave her a big grin before nodding. She shut her eyes and giggled some more.

Carla rolled her eyes. "My goodness. Do you have any manners?"

Gohan looked over at the cat with bloated cheeks. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Once again the cat rolled her eyes. Wendy smiled.

"Don't be mean Carla, he's just hungry."

The cat shut her eyes in disgust. "Judging by his table manners you'd think he was raised by some sort of animal."

Wendy frowned. "Hey that's not nice, I was raised by Grandeeney and I have manners."

Gohan rose an eyebrow and glanced at his new friend. "Was this Grandeeney some sort of animal, Wendy?"

The blue haired looked back to him with a smile. "Well, in a way. Grandeeney is a dragon."

He almost chocked on his food when he pictured Wendy alongside Shenron and Porunga. "Whoa... Incredible, you were really raised by a dragon-"

**'GOHAN! Can you hear me?!'**

"Agh!" Gohan covered his ears and fell out of the chair because of the sudden voice. Wendy gasped and Carla stared at him with confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Gohan blinked his eyes before shaking his head a bit and looking to the ceiling. "Piccolo? Was that you?" He said out loud.

Wendy and Carla exchanged glances.

**'Alright! He can hear me!' **Piccolo said to the others who were around him. **'Gohan listen closely, do you know where you are?'**

The boy stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm in some place called Earthland, inside the Cait Shelter guild."

Piccolo sighed, **'I don't know how this happened but somehow you were transported out of our dimension into that one. Have you run into any trouble kid?'**

"Not really, I met a nice girl. But Piccolo I still don't get what you mean? Can't you just wish me back with the dragon balls?"

**'It's more complicated than it sounds kid. Shenron can't interfere with other worlds, but don't worry I'll find a way to get you back. The most I can do now is talk to you, but even that is proving to be difficult.'**

Gohan nodded. "Right, how is everyone? And was I able to defeat Cell?"

**'We're all fine thanks to your brave fight.'** Piccolo stayed silent for a moment. **'But, when you disappeared as did Cell. Keep an eye out kid. There may be a slim chance he ended up in that dimension with you.'**

Gohan tensed a bit before narrowing his eyes. "Alright."

**'I'll talk to you soon kid, this telepathic connection only lasts so long.'**

Gohan nodded. "Right. Please let my mom know I'm alright. I hope I'll see you guys soon."

**'Oh and Gohan, don't let too much of your information slip out alright? Be careful who you speak to.'**

"Right! Bye Piccolo."

And just like that, the connection was cut.

Wendy looked to Gohan with her eyebrows raised.

"Um, who were you just talking to?" Carla asked, suspicious.

Gohan glanced over at them with a small laugh. "Um... It was just... No one too important, just a friend from back home." He jumped back in his seat and smiled widely at Wendy. "Hey do you mind if I stay here with you guys until my situation gets worked out?"

Wendy returned the smile and placed her hands together. "You want to join our guild?! That's great! There's really nobody around our age!"

Gohan nodded. "Sure, I'll join your guild... but um... What do you do in a guild?"

All of a sudden, they looked to the side when Roubaul entered the room. "Lots of things. For one, a wizard guild is for wizards who want to make money for helping those in need."

Wendy picked up a flier and handed it to Gohan. "Yeah they're called Job requests. I don't go on them though... Most of them are kind of challenging to complete."

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Well why don't people use their power to help others for free?"

Carla smirked. "Gohan the world isn't cheap you know, even a wizard needs to make money."

Gohan nodded and looked to the paper Wendy handed him. "Slay a volcano monster? That sounds like fun."

Carla and Wendy both stared at him eyes wide. "W-what? But you said you weren't a wizard how do you expect to fight a monster?"

Gohan glanced to them. "Well I've been training in Martial Arts since I was four, and though I don't really like fighting, these people need help, shouldn't we help them?"

Roubaul, who from the beginning sensed great power from Gohan, smiled to himself. 'If this boy proves himself by completing this job then I can confirm how strong he really is.' "Since your new around here, maybe Wendy should go with you."

The girl shrieked. "What? Me?!"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

She gulped a bit before looking to Gohan. Something about him made her feel safe. She smiled a bit before nodding.

Carla growled, glaring at Gohan. "Very well we will accompany you, but, there is no way that I will let Wendy take part in this fight with the volcano monster!"

Gohan chuckled. "Don't worry Carla. I promise, I'll keep you both safe."

Wendy laughed. "Alright! It's settled! I'm sure we can catch the next train if we run to the station."

He nodded before running towards the door with Wendy and Carla following. They made it outside making Gohan look back at them.

"It'll be much faster if we fly their don't you think?" He suggested.

Wendy looked to him. "I don't think Carla can carry the both of us, Gohan."

"You should know that Wendy." Carla muttered.

He looked down at her before smiling. "Oh don't worry about me." He slowly began to levitate off the ground making Wendy and Carla gasp. "See?"

"Y-you you can fly!"

Gohan looked down at their shocked faces before he extended a hand to Wendy. "Well let's get going."

Slowly she placed her hand in his, her eyes widening when he lifted her up. She blushed a bit before smiling at him and telling him the way to the station.

Carla spread her wings out, still shocked by Gohan's flight ability. She flew up beside them still staring at him with eyes wide.

"Who is this boy and where did he come from?"

* * *

**Planet of the Kai's**

"Well this should be quite interesting, shouldn't it, Kibito?"

The Supreme Kai sat crisscrossed in front of a crystal ball, staring at Gohan through it, watching as the boy made himself comfortable in a new world.

"Yes, it should."

"I realize that pulling him away from his friends and family does seem a bit harsh but this is the only way his power will continue to grow."

"I agree."

"Let's just sit back and watch for now. I'm sure the son of Goku will not find it difficult to grow accustom to Earthland."

* * *

Here's the start. I plan to go through many of the arcs but this will be a Wendy\Gohan fic, so I want to establish a sort of bond between them. As for the Supreme Kai, you'll find out more about him later, and I know that He probably wouldn't have gone out on the job so soon, I did it to keep the story moving. I'm alos not going to make him so overpowered, its to keep the story interesting. Please R&amp;R and please be nice. It's my first try at this. Have suggestions? I'll be glad to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gohan! Wake up we're here!"

He rubbed his eyes a bit before yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Man, six hours on a train..." He mumbled to her as they stood up and got off the vehicle. "We would have been there in no time if we would have just flown here."

Wendy giggled a bit while Carla glared at him. "A six hour flight? Gohan you must be crazier than I thought. Besides, you'd probably be all out of energy by the time we got here."

Gohan frowned as he followed behind Wendy and Carla. They had gotten off the train and were now on their way to Kazan Village, a place a bit far away from the station.

"Well flying is much faster than the train so we could have been here in half the time. Besides, flying doesn't waste my energy." He stated, looking around the town they were in.

"I guess since Gohan doesn't rely on magic energy it wouldn't have been a problem for him." Wendy added in, walking between Gohan and Carla now.

Carla narrowed her eyes at the boy. "So tell me, how can you fly without using wings, or wind magic then?"

Gohan interlaced his fingers behind his head. "Well..." He thought about for a moment. "It's kind of like this, I just put my energy underneath me and it holds me up. Simple."

"Energy?" Wendy repeated. Confusion striking her voice.

Gohan shifted his eyes down to meet hers. "Yeah. My friends back home and I use our ki to fight."

Carla's eyes widened. "Ki? That's your life energy! Using it would only shorten it!"

Gohan chuckled softly, dropping one of his arms. "Well if you train it then it won't affect you. I've been training since I was a little boy so now it's really nothing."

Wendy rose a curious eyebrow. "How can you fight with Ki?"

They were walking into some woods now, far from the station and the town they had been in.

"Well... You see..." He began.

Carla grunted, interrupting him, before crossing her arms. "Hm, well let's just hope you can destroy this volcano monster like you claimed. I still think it is a bad idea that we tagged along Wendy."

They both turned their full attention back to Gohan once he snapped his finger. "I'll just show you!"

"Huh?" Wendy mumbled.

Both her and Carla did not anticipate what Gohan did next. His face fell serious and he extended his arm out to the side. They both gasped when a ball of light appeared in his palm, and he sent it forwards to collide with a tree, causing it to blow up. They blinked twice as a strong wind blew passed them. They were too shocked to even move.

"Um... Maybe he won't have a problem beating a monster." Carla mumbled softly.

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding. "Yeah... Maybe."

"Well, I think we should keep going-" In that moment, Gohan sensed a strange energy. _'Could it be... No... It can't. Cell's power level is much greater than that... But if it's not Cell... Then wha-!'_

All of a sudden a large, primate like monster appeared. It had green fur, and a decorative pattern of pink hearts up and down its arms. Before anyone could move, it grabbed Wendy in one hand, and Carla in the other making both of them squeal in discomfort.

"Hey! Wendy! Carla! Whoa! What is that thing?" Gohan asked with shock.

Wendy grit her teeth in attempt to try and wiggle free of the Vulcans grasp. "They're called Vulcans!"

The monster grinned before beginning to shake her in his hand. "Pretty girl! My new wife!"

Wendy's face turned as blue as her hair before she shook her head. "WHAT? I CAN'T BE YOUR WIFE!"

Carla shut one eye as she as well attempted to slip out of the Vulcans massive hand. "Put us down you ingrate!"

The Vulcan chuckled loudly. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Put them down, you can't have them!"

The Vulcan finally took notice of him, glancing down at the boy before beginning to laugh and turn away from him.

"Hey!" He jumped in the air and landed a kick in the Vulcans back. "You're not getting away with my friends!"

Upon the collision of the boys foot with his back, the Vulcan gasped and was sent forwards. Wendy let out a scream since he had jettisoned her up in the air. She shut her eyes, but was completely frozen when Gohan caught her bridal style in the air. She blushed a bit before smiling at him. He then caught Carla who as well was sent flying, spinning rapidly in the air.

"That was some kick." The cat mumbled in shock, a bit dizzy from spinning in the air.

Gohan landed on the ground and set her down before sighing and looking at the unconscious Vulcan. Wendy gathered Carla in her arms.

"I really don't like to hurt people but he gave me no choice."

Wendy smiled at him. "For someone who has a lot of strength it's kind of funny how your so kind and gentle."

He looked over at her. "Yeah, a lot of my friends are strong and kind but none of them compare to my dad..." He tensed up for a moment. His fists balled up and his eyes wide, when he recalled how Goku sacrificed himself at the Cell games. No matter what the others would say, no matter what his father thought, Gohan just couldn't deny the feeling of guilt he had. _'I can't ever compare to him...'_

Wendy's brows furrowed with concern at his sudden change. "Gohan?" She began. "Is everything okay?"

"Dad..." He whispered before he blinked, snapping back into reality. He forged a smile and looked to her. "Yeah, don't worry about me, we have a village to get to."

It was finally sundown. Gohan, Wendy, and Carla had finally arrived at the small village being terrorized by a volcano monster. To its right, there was a large mountain, most likely the volcano.

Gohan stepped up to the gate and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello there! We're here to help you!"

Wendy smiled before she lifted her arm up in the air. "We're members of Cait Shelter!"

The gate slowly opened and two young men emerged from it, glaring down at the children.

"Are you kidding me?" One of them grumbled.

"We've sent our strongest warriors against that monster! None of them have had success. There's no way two kids and a cat could stop it."

Carla narrowed her eyes. "Please don't underestimate this boy, he blew up a tree and was able to defeat a forest Vulcan with a simple kick."

The other young man rose an eyebrow before crossing his arm. "Listen kids, why don't you just go back home to your mommies, besides the monster doesn't appear till the earliest sunrise."

"Are you two numbskulls denying the help we have asked for?" The voice of an elderly man asked. Both the men looked back when an averaged height, elder stepped out, smiling at the children. "Welcome wizards. My name is Hiro, I am the chief of Kazan village. I apologize on behalf of these two."

Gohan chuckled. The elder man was a bit chubby, with long white beard, colorful robes and he had on a big smile. 'He reminds me of the feeling Guru gave me back on Namek.' "Hey it's nothing, but we would really like the chance to help you."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah we traveled for about six hours to get here, please let us help you. Gohan here is incredibly strong, and I have support magic which can help your injured."

The elderly man smiled. "Please come in, I will explain to you three the situation."

Both the young men gasped. "But- but, chief! They're just kids!"

Hiro looked back to the guards with a smile. "Now, now. If I can recall a few years ago when two certain boys wanted to be warriors of our village."

Both of them grunted before looking away as Gohan, Wendy and Carla entered the village. The homes were small, mostly oversized tents. Gohan looked around with curiosity.

"Whoa. It's not too bad here."

Wendy giggled as she watched a few children, around the age of five or six run around happily. "I think it's cute."

Carla sighed. "So Mr. Hiro, what seems to the motivation for the monster to attack your village?"

The man sighed before he stopped walking. In front of them were about seven tombstones, all lined up evenly with many flowers around them. "It all started a year ago. We were living peacefully here when the attack started. A terrible storm had come by, killing most of our livestock and vegetation, with it came a monster that took away the lives of our innocent brothers and sisters."

Wendy gasped, holding Carla a bit close. "No way. This happened a year ago and no one has helped until today?"

"Many people believe that we have been cursed." Slowly, the man placed both his hands on his staff and tears began to form in his eyes. "We have been living in fear. We sent out seven of our strongest warriors but none of them came back. We have lost many of our family members to the monster... Even my own Daughter, Chiyo, who was taken away from me when the creature raided our village. She was the strongest one we had, and she tried so hard to protect us all. It was after this when I enlisted the help of the magical guilds, but none have answered." He turned and bowed his head to Gohan, tears now visibly flowing from his eyes. "Please, I beg you. I can sense great power from you. Don't let us suffer anymore."

A look of determination fell upon Gohan's face. "Don't worry. I promise you that I will defeat this monster. Your village will live in peace once again."

Hiro smiled a bit before wiping his eyes. "It only emerges at the earliest rising sun. It is when it is at full power."

Carla looked to the sky. "Well I guess we're going to be staying here for the night."

Wendy as well looked up at the moon and starry sky. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

After Wendy helped heal many of the sickly people, they were led into a tent where they would be able to sleep for the night. Gohan only sat on the ground, in front of a hole that had been cut as a window.

"It's really sad huh? How the chief lost his daughter." Wendy said as she sat on one of the futons, her arms wrapped around her legs.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but he said she was trying to protect her village. She sounds like a hero to me."

Carla furrowed her brows. "It's strange though. Why would nobody respond to the request?"

Gohan looked back to them. "Maybe other guilds just didn't notice. I'm sure someone would have come here."

Wendy sighed. "I'm glad we did, who knows how much longer they would have needed to wait."

Carla nodded in agreement. "Yes, we sure are lucky we have Gohan or else we would have never come here."

Wendy smiled. "That's true." She stood up and walked over to the boy before sitting next to him. "Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?"

He glanced over at her. "Anything."

"Well I'm glad we became friends and all but aren't your parents worried that you haven't been home?"

Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Piccolo said that I shouldn't let too much information slip out, but I need Wendy to understand the situation...' He looked away from her before letting out a breath. "Okay here's the truth. I'm not from this world. I'm actually from a whole other dimension and somehow I was sent here."

Wendy rose an eyebrow. "Huh? You're sure about that?"

He nodded. "This morning somehow my friends back home were able to speak to me. They probably used these things called dragon balls, which can grant wishes, but since the dragon can't interfere with other worlds, I'm going to need to find another way to get back."

Wendy stayed quiet. Attempting to process everything he had just said to her.

"So in your world, you can use dragon balls to wish for anything?" Carla asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, as long as within the dragons power. That's why I was a bit shocked when you said Wendy was raised by a dragon. The two dragons I met back home aren't well... Patient enough to raise a child." He chuckled at the last part. He then smiled widely. "Hey Wendy! Do you think you can take me to your dragon? Maybe she knows a way I can get home!"

Wendy's eyes widened before she looked down at her lap. "Oh..." She lowered her head, her bangs now covering her eyes. "I really wish I could but, Grandeeney disappeared seven years ago without telling me a thing."

His eyes eyes widened slight, "S-sorry... For reminding you about that."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "No... Don't apologize. I mean I do really miss her but..." She rose her head up before shutting her eyes and smiling at him. "I've met some great people since she's left."

Gohan returned the smile before looking back out the window.

* * *

It was the sound of a loud roar that awoke Gohan. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up before looking out at the sky. The sun was barely beginning to rise but yet he was able to see it. The monster was staring down at the village. It stood on four legs, and had an oddly shaped body. It appeared black but thanks to his amazing vision he was able to spot his sharp, red claws.

"There you are." Gohan growled. He looked back to see both Wendy and Carla asleep. He looked back and the monster was still as he stared at it. He focused on its energy. "Beating it shouldn't be so hard. Maybe I shouldn't wake them up."

Right as he said that, Wendy's eyes opened. She gasped and sat up. "Oh no! We fell asleep! Are we too late?!"

Gohan smiled. "Right on time. It just woke up."

Wendy looked over before she began to tremble a bit. "Well I guess we'd better get over there."

Gohan shook his head. "No, you stay here. I think I'll be better off fighting him alone."

She blinked. "Wait but-"

"That way I won't have to worry if you're safe or not."

She swallowed her words before nodding. "R-right."

He took off towards the monster. He stopped right in front of it, getting greeted with a high pitched roar.

"So, you're the one who has been attacking these innocent people?" The monster opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth before attempting to take a bite out of Gohan. The boy easily dodged, landing on top of its back. "You know I hate hurting things. I'd much rather be a scholar than a fighter but monsters like you need to be taught a lesson." The creature jumped, leading Gohan to get off its back and float in the air above it. It attempted to swing at him rapidly with its claws, but the most it got was a tiny scratch on Gohan's wrist. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry to do this, but you can't hurt those villagers any more!" He blew on his fist before socking the monster right on its nose. It remained motionless for a second before falling unconscious. He then powered up a Ki blasts, and aimed it at the monster ridding it from Earthland completely.

"Gohan! That was amazing!" Wendy said, running up to him the second he landed back in the village.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well it would have been nice if he was a bit stronger but I'm just glad I was able to help the villagers."

Many of the villagers began to surround him, all astonished by his display of power. Many of them were crying tears of joy since they were finally free.

"And that was just a kid of the Cait Shelter Guild, imagine how insanely strong the master might be." Some villager mumbled to another.

Hiro walked towards the boy with a smile. "Thank you for all your help!" He held out a big bag of jewel in his hand. "Please! Accept this as a token of our appreciation."

Gohan extended his arm out but only shook Hiro's hand. "No thank you, you keep your money. I'm just glad we could help you out."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "You know what, you're right."

The moment was disturbed when all of a sudden another loud growl was heard. Carla gasped, looking back at the top of the volcano.

"I thought Gohan had just defeated that thing?" She exclaimed.

The Saiyan chuckled. "That was just my stomach, I'm famished."

Both Carla and Wendy fell back with shock.

"Then we'll have a large feast! Just for you three! Our friends from Cait Shelter!" Hiro announced.

Gohan smiled. "That sounds great!"

* * *

Thank you to all of you that reviewed, and\or favorite, and\or followed last chapter! It means a lot.

I'll try to get in a next chapter soon but that all depends on motivation :D

Godzilla327- Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.

DKILAM- Thanks. I ship them too lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

zekbolt55- Thank you.

ChosenOne358- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.

ChaosDestruction- Glad you liked the idea! Thanks for the review.

JensenDaniels32- Thank you, hope you liked it.

Ultimate Black Ace- Thank you for the review. Yeah I had it kind of implied that Shenron would have told Piccolo and the others everything, (I guess I should have wrote that out. -_-') I'm planing to follow the Fairy Tail arcs cause ideas just flowed into my mind of how Gohan could fit into them. As for the job thing, I thought it would be a nice way to end up the chapter but I do realize it was way too soon, so for the second one they could go out on the job together. And all those questions you asked will be answered as time goes on. Thanks again! :D I appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Gohan had arrived on Earthland. Since then, he and Wendy had gone out on only two more jobs, both including a monster which had to be slain. During the third mission, he had accepted the reward, and had used it to buy fighting clothing.

It was on this morning where she woke up early enough to catch him. He was outside, moving around rapidly throwing fists and kicks into the air. She could not even keep up with his movements every time she watched him do this. He was just way too fast.

She stepped outside, slowly walking towards him, her head lowered a bit and her hands clasped together.

"H-hey... Gohan..."

He glanced over at her before smiling. "Good morning. Was I being to loud?"

She shook her head, her lips pressed together and her small hands were clenched into fists. "I- I-"

**'GOHAN! GOHAN! ANSWER** **ME RIGHT NOW MISTER!'**

Gohan gasped, and jumped slightly, from the loud voice that had just invaded his mind. "What!? Mom? Is that you?"

Wendy rose an eyebrow and looked to him. "Huh?" She then saw him looking to the sky, "it must be his mother contacting him from his world."

ChiChi instantly took to crying upon hearing his voice. **'OH MY SWEET LITTLE GOHAN! WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF TERRIBLE SITUATION YOU MAY BE IN RIGHT NOW!' **Behind ChiChi was Piccolo and Krillin. She turned around to glare at them.**'WHAT ARE YOU** **DOING JUST STANDING** **THERE?! GO GET MY LITTLE BOY!'**

Gohan chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry for making you worry mom, but I'm fin-"

'**GOHAN! AS LONG AS YOURE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER WORLD THEN YOU'D BETTER KEEP STUDYING MISTER! When we get you back here I want my smart little boy, and I don't want you falling behind any longer! Remember, a mother knows best, and your studies are more important than anything, well except...' **She began to cry again. '**EXCEPT BRINGING MY BABY BACK HOME!'**

The boy sighed, frowning slightly. "Okay mom."

**'And another thing...-'**

**'Okay that's enough,' **Piccolo's voice commented. '**Gohan, the telepathic connection is going to wear out soon. How are you?'**

"Well my new friends and I are getting along pretty well. I'm getting used to living here."

Wendy knew he must've been talking to his friends, but it still appeared as though he was talking to himself which was pretty funny. 'He looks like he's kinda crazy when he does that.'

'**So kid tell me, have** **you picked up any strange energy?'**

"Well not Cell's if that's what you mean."

**'I see, Well keep an eye out kid. It might be a while before I can think of a safe way to bring you back.'**

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. Tell my mom not to worry alright?"

'**GOHAN! I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!'**

Gohan blushed a bit, thanking the heavens that only he was able to hear that.

'**Keep exploring the world around there Gohan, who knows what new techniques you might pick up.'**

"Right, I'll talk to you soon Piccolo. Bye Mom." He looked back to Wendy who was starring at him with a smile now.

"You were able to come in contact with your mother?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I love her but... She's kind of scary sometimes. Anyways, is there something you wanted?"

"Oh..." She shifted her glance back to the ground before balling her hands back up. "Yes." She looked back up to him after a moment, determination written all over her face. "Gohan I want to learn to fight like you do!"

He cocked his head to the side, a serious expression falling onto his face. "You want me to train you?"

She nodded slowly, her glance back to the ground. "I-I want to be... able to fight on jobs and if..." She stopped herself, swallowing a lump in her throat. "When- you get back home- I just... I just... I want-" She rubbed up and down her arm, stopping and looking up slightly shocked when he placed a hand on her head, giving it a gentle rub.

"I get it. You just want to be able to protect your guild right?" She nodded up at him which made him smile. "Alright, I might not be able to help you get better at your magic, but I can teach you a thing or two about Martial Arts."

She placed her hands together, smiling widely at him. "Really? You're going to teach me how to fight?"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure! I've never taught anyone before but both my previous teachers were excellent ones."

She bowed her head slightly. "I promise I won't let you down!"

Gohan nodded. "I didn't even cross my mind that you would but..." He began to really observe Wendy. Her long blue hair, her body wasn't very built so he knew he'd have to start off easy. "Well first of all, we need to get you some fighting clothing or armor if you prefer."

"Huh?" She blinked, looking down at her short yellow dress with two blue stripes going down down its center. "But?"

Gohan began to walk around her, "yeah, something like mine it will help you br able to move quicker... Also... Your hair..."

She rose an eyebrow. "My hair?"

He nodded again, "yeah. If you have really long hair then it'll be easier for your opponent to grab it, it would be better if you tied it back or something."

She nodded, interested in his view of things. "Is there anything else, Gohan?"

He smiled. "No not in particular." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We start this evening."

She eagerly returned the smile before running off to find a new outfit to wear.

* * *

Planet of the Kai's.

"Well, one week, and already he had picked up an apprentice. These Saiyans are quite interesting."

Kibito growled. "Sure but what about Cell, Supreme Kai, it is strange that he has not made an appearance in that realm."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes. Perhaps he has hidden himself or reverted to his larval form. Or maybe he just didn't survive." He looked back to Kibito with a disturbing smile. "Do not worry too much, for I have no doubt in my mind that if he is there, the encounter is far, there was only a slim chance that Cell survived and ended up in the world of the Wizards with Goku's son."

Kibito grunted, crossing his arms. "You take things too lightly in this situation."

The Kai only shook his head. "No it isn't that," he focused on Gohan's face in his crystal ball. "I'm just curious as to see what happens next."

* * *

The afternoon fell upon them and Gohan had not seen Wendy since the morning. He had spent the rest of his day training and preparing to start with hers.

Wendy had gone out to buy some supplies earlier leaving Carla behind with Gohan. She was just as shocked when she saw how fast he moved.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked him, making him stop his movements and look over to the cat who was seated on the branch of the tree.

"Sure about what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Gohan you've destroyed three monsters without even getting a scratch, don't you think you may be a bit too... Strong to teach Wendy."

The boy chuckled. "Hey don't worry. The last thing I'll do is push her too hard or hurt her. Besides, there are probably wizards in this world much more powerful than I am who could have taken down those monsters just as easily. I just happened to get there first."

Carla sighed, rubbing her temples. Looking and the insects and scavengers circling around the tree. "Very well then but if I see that Wendy can't go on even if she insists she can, I will stop this."

Gohan nodded his head in understanding. "Sounds good to me."

All of a sudden, they both drew their attention to Wendy who had suddenly appeared.

"Alright you're-!?" He fall back upon seeing her.

She rose an eyebrow, bending down and looking at him with concern. "Huh? Is something wrong Gohan?"

Carla gasped and jumped off the branch she was sitting on. "W-Wendy? Your hair... What did you..."

The girl smiled at her feline friend. "Oh well earlier Gohan told me that long hair might get in the way of fighting so I just decided to cut it off." She glanced at the boy who was just as startled by her appearance. "Does it really look that bad?"

He chuckled a bit before standing up. "Oh no." He clapped the dirt off of his hands. "Besides it doesn't matter how you look, as long as you're ready to fight."

She smirked and placed her fists at her sides. "I'm ready!"

Wendy was wearing green pants, the same style as Gohan's and a short-sleeved white shirt which was tucked inside her pants. Her hair was now cut to a bob, shorter in the back and a bit longer in the front. (Think of it like Levy's but straight) Her bangs remained the same, and she had wrapped white bandages around her hands, heels and ankles.

"Now you need to understand Wendy, that training under me will not be easy."

She nodded. "Yeah I kind of got that."

He crossed his arms and looked to the sky in thought. "Hm... Now I wonder... How do we start?" She placed her hands behind her back, waiting patiently as he began to pace back and forth. "I've never really done this before. Well Piccolo started by leaving me alone for a while." He glanced over at her. "But I don't think that's a good idea. When I was training with my dad... Well he already knew how strong I was." He said to himself.

Carla grimaced as she looked to Wendy. "My goodness, we know how strong Gohan is but imagine the men that trained him."

Wendy giggled, "no kidding. They must be amazing."

He smiled and looked to her. "Alright." He stood straight and narrowed his eyes. "Come at me with everything you got."

Both Carla and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Come at you?" She asked, confused.

He nodded, his giant grin on his face. "Yep, I want to see how strong you are so don't hold back."

Wendy swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "Well um... You see I'm not physically strong... At all."

Gohan chuckled. "Oh come on. Didn't you say you were raised by a dragon? I'm sure you must have learned a thing or two about battling."

Wendy shook her head. "Not... Not really."

The boy crossed his arms. "Well, then I guess this is a good start. Just attack me, it could be with you magic of that makes it easier for you."

She bit her lip and shut her eyes. "Well... Okay." She started. She balled her hand up, slowly and reluctantly. "H-here... Here I go..." She charged towards him, her eyes still closed. She was nervous and he could tell. Just as she brought her fist back to swing it at him, he easily caught it making her eyes shoot open and look up at him.

"Wendy, you're too nervous."

She frowned. "Well... It's just that..."

He released her hand before jumping back some. "You won't be great your first time." He began, recalling his first spar with Piccolo. "But, the more you try the easier it will get. Now." He crouched down into his fighting stance. "Let me see what a dragon slayer is made of."

She shut her eyes for a moment. "Okay... Here goes..." He expected her to attack him again, but he rose an eyebrow when he spotted her literally sucking air into her mouth.

"Whoa. What's this?"

Carla flew over above Gohan. "Well as a sky dragon slayer Wendy eats the air in order to gain power."

"Eats the air huh?" He glanced back at her, a bit astonished by the way she swallowed the air. "She sure can eat a lot."

"Ironic, coming from the boy who ate a weeks worth of food for dinner last night." She flew off, avoiding the next attack.

In that moment, Wendy sent her spell.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She cried loudly interrupting him.

Gohan's eyes widened when he was pushed back by a hurricane like blast that came out of Wendy's mouth. "Whoa? All this power from only eating air?!" Gohan grunted as he crashed into a tree, making the oak topple over of course. Wendy stopped, blinked and gasped.

"Did I really get him?"

Carla placed her paws on her hips proudly. "Yes you did. Very good Wendy!"

Gohan sat up with a smile. Her power level didn't par up with his but she definitely did have potential. "Wendy with an attack like that you could've taken down one of those monsters."

She chuckled a bit, feeling a bit weaker already because of the attacked she just sent. "Well I don't really like fighting but I really do want to get stronger so I can protect those that I care about."

Gohan stood up and walked towards her. "It's the same for me. Believe it or not I try to avoid violence as much as I can but I do enjoy martial arts for fun."

Carla landed back on the tree branch looking between the two. "It's like they're each other's counterparts..." She watched as Gohan began to teach Wendy about how to keep an eye on your opponent if they're extremely fast like he is. "Seriously..." She then narrowed her eyes. 'The closer we get to him the harder it will be to let go.'

* * *

Wendy and Carla fell back onto the ground, all sweaty and panting loudly for air. Gohan landed before them. Hands on his hips.

"Well I guess that's enough for today."

Wendy shut eyes. Never had she had such a workout. Carla glanced at him in shock. They had just lost yet another spar against Gohan in the sky.

"We sparred...with you for more than three hours! How can you still... h-have energy."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. You make it look so easy." She sat up, a frown on her face. "I don't feel any different, except that my whole body hurts."

He extended his hand out, helping her to her feet. "Don't fret about that it's only been a day. Besides, you'll only get stronger Wendy."

She looked up at his sincere face before smiling back. "You're right about that. Thank you for training me Gohan."

He chuckled. "It's nothing really. I'm glad to do it. It's kind of fun being the teacher."

She wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead with her hand before sighing. "Well. I'm gonna go get us dinner. Are we going to train again tomorrow?"

"Sure if you guys are up for it." Gohan smiled.

As she walked away, Carla stood up glaring at the young boy.

"Gohan tell me, how can you be so calm here?"

The boy rose an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder before turning around. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She was glaring at him. "Well if I were to wake up in another world away from my friends, away from Wendy I wouldn't be as calm and collected as you have been. You said you were from a different dimension Gohan! How is that even possible!? You seem to have taken this situation extremely lightly. I mean don't you miss your mother?"

Gohan frowned a bit, but his face was serious. "Well Carla, I know you can't hear them but my friends back home have contacted me explaining what happened. Also what will I accomplish by just sitting around and crying or complaining about not being home?"

She pressed her lips together as Gohan looked away from her. "But it's so strange to me."

Gohan nodded, his hands balled into fists. "It's strange for me too, but I don't want you, Wendy or my family back home to worry about me. I like it here with you guys and even though I know it will be hard for me to get back home, I'm not gonna sit here and cry or give much thought about how strange this all is. That will get me nowhere." He looked back at Carla with a smile. "I'm glad I met you and Wendy, even if we technically weren't supposed to." His stomach growled making him chuckle. "Well let's get back, all that training made me hungry."

He began to walk back as Carla stared at him. She narrowed her eyes at the ground before her face softened and she smiled softly. "Oh that boy... It's just impossible to scold him without feeling guilty."

* * *

For the next chapter I'm still debating on whether I should write out them going off on another job (I do have a slight idea for that, it won't be like my other one) or if I should go into the Oracion seis arc? What do you guys want to see. This was kind of a filler, not my best work put into it but I tried to get it up ASAP! :D

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, I didn't think people would actually like this story but I guess some of you do! :D I will respond to reviews once again next chapter.

ChaosDestruction- Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review.

moshe30350redstar- Thanks! Glad you like it! Yeah even I can't wait to write about Gohan with Team Natsu!

DKILAM- Thanks! :)

raul713- Thanks :D

ChosenOne358- I took your idea to have Gohan train Wendy, but I'll get into much more detail of them training later on in the fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing.

zekbolt55- Thanks!

WizardShinobi- Well I'm not too sure, I'll see if I can fit it into the story. It might be cool to see Gohan use magic but it's a maybe. Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter.

Halley Vanaria- I hope I didn't disappoint your waiting, :) thank you for reviewing.

JensenDaniels32- Thank you! Glad you're enjoying!

Ultimate Black Ace- Thank you for the review! I love how long they are and love addressing your points. :) Well I did get the idea for the demonstration from that episode of DBZ. I just felt it fit there. This is a Wendy/Gohan fic, but they are just kids so their relationship develops slow. As for the blush I just felt it was in character for her to do. I always felt that Gohan still felt a twinge of guilt because of what happened with his father at the cell games but I hope the ending explanation of this chapter cleared some things up for you. &amp; lastly the Shenron thing. It completely slipped my mind that Gohan hasn't met Shenron -_-', I always forget about the time the namekians came to earth with their dragon balls so it was Porunga. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to over look that. Thank you for pointing that out for future references! I look forwards to more of your criticism! It really helps me write! Thanks for the review! :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Tune in next time if you please!


	4. Chapter 4

"But Wendy Why do we have to stop here? I'm starving I haven't eaten since breakfast." Gohan complained as he trotted behind his friend. In his hands was a stack of boxes with different threads and cloths in them.

She titled her head as she looked back at him. "Hey we got a 70,000 jewel reward Gohan. You can use your half to buy all the food you can."

Currently the two were paying for some supplies Wendy wanted to pick up. They stopped in a town completely new to the both of them. The town called Magnolia. Carla had stayed behind at the guild for this job, claiming she was way to soar from all the training with Gohan she endured the previous day.

"Then can we stop at a restaurant or something?"

She looked back at him with a frown. "I'm almost done. I promised some of our guild members that is being back this stuff so we can make new clothing." She walked out of the store they were in with him following. "Besides you can't be that hungry, the man who we led through the desert gave you something to eat."

The boy sighed. "It was only crackers... Nothing that can keep my strength up."

She giggled. "I wonder where all that food you eat goes."

Gohan shrugged. "Well I guess cause I train a lot I need to eat large portions of food to keep my strength up." He then looked to her while laughing. "But I'm nothing compared to my dad when he eats."

Wendy laughed as well. Gohan was just so easygoing, it wasn't difficult for her to grow attached to the boy. The town was nice and quiet yet full of life. There were people all around. It was then that it hit him like a slap to the face. The scent, an amazing scent. His mouth literally began to water at the smell.

"Wow, Wendy do you smell that?"

Wendy sniffed the air lightly. "Yeah I think it's the cake shop right over there."

He smiled before running forwards. "Alright! It's chow time!"

Her eyes widened before she took a good hold on the bags and boxes she carried. "G-Gohan! Wait for me!"

He rushed inside the shop setting the boxes down as he inhaled the heavenly scent. His eyes landed on all the different breads and cakes. "Wow, it's so hard to choose just one."

Wendy entered the cake shop, panting heavily, eyes narrowed at the boy. "Gohan!"

He glanced back at her, a big grin on his face. "Oh Wendy. You can help me decide." He looked back through the glass which separated him from the baked goods. "They all smell amazing... It's so hard to pick one."

"Well it is hard to choose but we have to get going... Even though I don't think that one will be enough to fill you up."

He chuckled at her comment and looked up to the shop owner. "Excuse me, can I get that one?" He pointed to a white strawberry cake.

The owner smiled. "Why yes. The cakes I make are the best in Magnolia."

Gohan nodded. "I can see why. They smell amazing."

Wendy walked back to pick up their shopping bags and boxes. "Gohan we should get going if we want to catch the train."

He nodded at her before looking back to the owner. "Can I get two please?"

The owner smiled. "Two? Let me check if I have another one ready..."

He walked away for a moment. Wendy looked at him with in shock. "You're really going to eat two of those, Gohan?"

He looked over at her with that goofy giant smile of his. "Of course not. One is for us, I'm taking the other one back for Carla, the master and all the other members."

Her shocked expression melted into a smile. 'Gohan...'

The owner walked back. "You're in luck, this is the last one I had."

Gohan smiled. "Alright! Well let's get going!"

He paid the man the jewel he owed before picking up the cakes and walking towards the door. As he was about to open it, in came scarlet haired woman, dressed in armor. Gohan couldn't help but look back at her.

"Wow, she certainly has an amazing power level." He mumbled softly to himself. "In fact it's the strongest I've sensed since arriving here."

Wendy glanced back to Gohan who had stopped walking. "Hey c'mon. We still have to get tickets."

He looked to her before blinking and following quickly. "Right, I'm coming."

As he left, Erza shifted her glance to the door, only getting a glimpse of the boy's shoes.

"What strange energy..." She mumbled to herself as the cake shop owner greeted her.

"Hello, it is you again! How may I help you today?"

Erza shook off the strange feeling before lifting her finger in the air. "I will be taking one strawberry cake."

The cake shop owner frowned. "Oh I apologize but a young boy with his adorable friend walked in here a few minutes ago and bought the last two I had for today."

Erza's eyes widened. "W-what?! BOUGHT THE LAST STRAWBERRY CAKE!" She requipped into her heavens wheel armor, swearing she would get revenge on the one who had taken the last strawberry cake.

* * *

"See, we made it here on time, and we got a great desert for everyone."

Wendy followed behind Gohan, barely able to see over the stack of boxes in her arms. "Well I'm glad we made it back safe."

Gohan chuckled. "Oh cmon, it wasn't difficult to walk to a man through the desert. The most dangerous part was when he got bitten by that snake that came out of no where. It's a good think you were there to heal him."

They walk through the aisles on the train to where they would be seated.

"Yeah but who knows what we else we could've run into."

They passed a funny looking trio. A blond girl, a small blue cat, and a pink haired boy who was laying on the seat on the verge of throwing up.

"Oh relax Natsu, were almost there." Lucy said to her friend.

Gohan shifted his glance towards them, his eyebrows raising when he noticed the poor pink haired guy who was sick to his stomach.

'Golly, I hope he's alright.' He thought.

As he and Wendy passed them, Lucy caught a glance of the two children walking on board the train. But as they walked into the next cart, she shook it off, and went back to helping her friend.

* * *

A few days later.

'If Cell is really here then what is he waiting for? Why can't he just face me so I don't have to worry so much anymore. Why can't I sense his energy? I can't leave this place without confirming that Cell is not here... He could easily destroy this planet in a second and there's no one who would be able to stop him...' His mind wandered back to that moment. The moment Cell was on the verge of destroying his home planet. He felt his fist ball up and his teeth clench. 'If if just would have finished it when I had the chance, none of this would've happened! My father would be alive! I wouldn't have put another dimension in danger!' He growled, standing up and looking off into the distance. "Where are you, Cell?"

"Hey Gohan!" Wendy called, interrupting his thoughts. He shook those things out of his mind for a moment. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

She smiled. "The master wants to see you, something about a new mission."

He nodded before walking back inside the guild with her. He had to admit, something was definitely off with this guild. He was the only one who seemed to notice though. Neither Wendy or Carla seemed fazed by the fact that nobody here could be sensed. The most probable reason was that they just didn't know. Were they all androids or something? Gohan walked up to the master without saying a word about what he thought. He didn't want to worry anybody for as long as he was there.

"Master you wanted to see me?" Gohan asked.

Roubaul nodded. "Yes, you see Gohan thanks to you joining our guild, Cait Shelter has become more known around Fiore."

"No kidding?" Gohan began. "Well I'm glad I could help you."

"I have recently come in contact with the masters of three other guilds. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail." Gohan nodded in understanding but wasn't quite sure where the master was going with this. "Here let me explain something. While there are legal guilds, which follow under the rule of the magic council, there are also dark guilds who chose to be recognized as criminal organizations."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. "So bad guilds?"

Carla narrowed her eyes at the ground. "There are three major guilds which control all of the dark guilds. They are called, Tartaros, Grimoire Heart, and The Oracion Seis, which is only composed of six wizards."

Roubaul looked from the Cat, to Gohan. "And it is the Oracion seis that must be destroyed, they pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored. Myself and the masters of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale have all decided to band together and create an alliance in order to take down the guild."

Gohan rose an eyebrow. "Carla just said that there are six members. Why do so many guilds need to team up? It seems unfair to me."

Roubaul narrowed his eyes. "While you are very powerful Gohan I don't think you should ever underestimate your opponents. These wizards are ruthless and are very dangerous. The missions you have gone on will seem like child's play compared to the Oracion Seis members."

Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "Right. Well I guess it would be fun to go, who are you sending master?"

"If your up for it my boy, I think you and Wendy should be enough."

Upon hearing her name, Wendy fell back in shock. "W-what? Me? But... But..."

Gohan looked down at her. "Wendy c'mon. It's not like we're going out there alone besides, this is a way to see how much stronger you've gotten."

Her face turned blue as she shook her head. "But, I haven't gotten that much stronger it's only been a month and besides I can't really help out there I'll get way to nervous and...and..." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm... Scared..."

Carla smirked. "No reason to be afraid child. Not with Gohan on our side."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I promise, we'll be alright." She reluctantly nodded, shifting her glance to the ground as Gohan looked back to the master. "So where do we have to go in order to meet with the other wizards?"

"The place where you will all come together is the second home of Bob, master of Blue Pegasus." He handed Gohan a map. "The allied forces are to meet there immediately."

Gohan smirked. "Alright! Let's do this! We'll be back soon." He took a look at the map with eyes narrowed. 'I'm sure if Cell is in this world, I'll find a clue with these dark guilds.' He looked back to Wendy who was still seated on the ground. "Are you ready Wendy?"

She remained silent for a moment before looking up to him. "Yeah." A determined look fell on her face. "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get going." They began to run towards the doors while waving at everyone. "Goodbye everyone! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

They made it outside and Gohan once again looked at the map. "Well I think if we..."

Carla took it from him with a sigh. "Gohan you've only lived here for a month, now give it here." She scrutinized the map. "I see... If we head in that direction we'll make it in a short amount of time."

He looked back to Wendy who was focused on the ground, a tangible frightened look on her face. Gohan turned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She looked up at him eyes wide. "I promise you." He then looked to Carla. "Both of you, we'll come back home safe."

His words made the girls smile. Wendy swallowed most of her fear before grinning.

"Right! I'm ready!"

Gohan nodded. "Well..." He grabbed Carla's paw and Wendy's hand making both of the girls stare at him curiously.

"Gohan we have to get a method of transportation, a carriage or something!" Carla informed.

He smiled back at her. "I know a fast way to get to master Bob's house."

Carla and Wendy both blinked twice before screaming in fear when Gohan blasted off into the sky, a good hold on both of them.

"I'LL NEVER GET USED TO THIS, GOHAN!" Carla shouted.

* * *

The allied forces had mostly gathered up at the house of Master Bob. From Blue Pegasus there was Hibiki, Eve, Ren and their leader, Ichiya. All of them were quite the gentlemen. Except Ichiya, who a certain armor switching mage was creeped out by. From Fairy Tail there was Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. Otherwise known as Fairy Tail's strongest team. Furthermore, from Lamia Scale, came Lyon, Sherry, and Jura, one of the ten wizard saints.

A battle between the guilds was on the verge of breaking out, until Jura stepped forwards, gaining everyone's attention.

"Enough!" He began. "We're here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion seis. This is not the time for us to fight among ourselves!"

Lyon, a rival of Gray Fullbuster, glanced back at his comrade before smirking. "Yes Jura."

Erza's eyes widened. "That's Jura?" She asked.

"So that's really him?" Ren began.

"Lamia Scales top man, iron rock Jura." Hibiki finished.

Natsu looked to Happy with a confused look. "Who?"

"That's one of the ten wizards saints." Happy told him.

"Yeah which means he kind of a big deal." Lucy added.

She looked to the side when Sherry appeared beside her. "So four from Fairy Tail, and four from Blue Pegasus?" She smirked and gave her back to Lucy. "Funny, our guild only needed to send three members."

Lucy growled before glaring at her.

Happy frowned. Tears gathering in his eyes. "Aw man, why do they always forget about me?" He asked.

Jura looked around. "So we have representatives from three guilds. The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive."

Ichiya, who was hanging from a spear held by Erza, in attempts to keep him away from her, spoke up. "Yes, and about that guild. I hear they're only sending two members."

Erza gasped, "only two members?"

"That's insane!" Gray shouted. "We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here!"

Lucy gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Two? If that's true how insane could that duo be?"

Eve shut his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Rumor has it that a powerful wizard has just joined Cait Shelter. He has slayed more than three monsters in a week."

Natsu crossed him arms glaring off to the side. "He doesn't sound that tough to me."

It was then that all the wizards heard a pair of footsteps coming towards them. Gohan ran in first, a big smile on his face.

"Cait Shelter is has arrived- ah!"

He gasped when Wendy, who was running beside him tripped straight down, causing him to lose balance and trip as well. She groaned as she began to stand up, noticing all the other wizards take notice of them.

"O-ow..." She mumbled.

Herself and Gohan stood up.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

She frowned and looked at the ground while Gohan smiled and waved.

"Hello everyone. Sorry we got here a little late."

Wendy was blushing a bit. "Yeah... We came from the Cait Shelter guild."

Gray and Lucy both gasped, eyes wide. "They're just kids!"

"A little girl and boy?" Lyon added, confusion striking his voice.

Gohan chuckled and bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Gohan, this is Wendy."

Most of the others were completely shocked by the appearance of these two. It remained silent. Wendy looking nervously at everyone while Gohan simply grinned.

"Now then," Jura began, breaking away from the awkward moment. "Since all guilds are present, we shall begin."

Gray's eyes widened. "HE IS NOT EVEN FAZED BY THIS?!" The ice wizard exclaimed.

Lyon, who was standing behind him shrugged. "Obviously not."

Sherry rose an eyebrow. "What on earth is Cait Shelter thinking? Sending two little kids on a mission like this. They must really be hurting for members if they sent twelve year olds out here."

Gohan chuckled. "Actually I'm only eleven."

The pink haired mage gasped before falling back.

"And they're not alone." Another voice called as she entered the home. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions gaudy trollop."

Gohan looked back with a smile. "And that's Carla."

Happy's eyes widened upon seeing Carla, instantly bringing an excited smile to his face.

"Whoa, she's a cat like Happy." Natsu noted.

Lucy gasped, her hand over her mouth. "She can talk too?"

Sherry's eyes fell to slits as she glared elsewhere. "Stupid cat, I'm not gaudy." She mumbled.

Carla glanced over, noticing Happy who was practically drooling over her. She only crossed her arms before glaring elsewhere, shocking the poor guy out of his mind.

Gohan looked up to everyone. "Well I can tell by the looks on your faces that we're not really what you expected."

Wendy moved her glance back to the ground. She slowly moved behind Gohan a bit.

"Yeah we're a lot younger than most of you but Gohan here is an amazing fighter and I can use a lot of support magic..."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah you see Wendy here uses-"

"PLEASE LET US JOIN YOUR GROUP! IT WOULD SO EMBARRASSING IF YOU SENT US HOME!" Wendy interrupted, her eyes shut and her arms in the air.

Carla glared at her. "You'll never gain their respect if you can't show confidence child."

Gohan looked back at her. "She's right you know."

She frowned. "I'm sorry guys... I can't help it."

She crouched down, not noticing when someone approached them.

"Forgive me, rest assured no offense was meant. We're glad to have you aboard, both of you, Gohan and Wendy." Erza said politely.

Gohan gasped, recognizing the energy Erza gave off. "Hey I know you, you're that lady from the cake shop."

Erza then gasped, her eyes widening. "You're- you're the one that bought the strawberry cake!" Her eyes narrowed at Gohan as a blue aura surrounded her body. "This isn't a very good start for us kid."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He glanced around the room, attempting so sense everyone's energy. 'Incredible. Most of their power level's are really high.' He looked to Jura who was starring back at him. 'Especially him.' He was knocked out of his thoughts when all of a sudden, The Trimens began to surround Wendy.

Ichiya, who was now standing beside Jura, looked to both Gohan and Wendy.

"You sensed it to? That boys has strange energy. And that girls _parfume_ is quite unique. They are no ordinary children."

Jura looked down at the shorter man, "I sensed it from the very beginning, her magic is much different from our own. But that boy..."

"Yes I feel it too." Ichiya commented. "He possesses no magic energy at all, yet something about him."

Jura looked to Gohan once more. The boy was standing there, not sure what to do about Wendy who was softly begging for his help with the Trimens.

"Gohan huh... From the Cait Shelter guild..."

* * *

Most of you guys wanted me to start in the Oracion Seis arc so that's what I'm going to do. This chapter was pretty short but it's only the start of the arc. As for those of you who wanted a second mission well, I'll hold off on that. I have a pretty good idea on what I want it to be. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I probably won't update till Friday but that depends on my mood. If you have any suggestions on the Oracion Seis arc, let me know! I love the feedback I get from you all.

Chapters will start getting longer from here everyone, and Gohan will interact much more with the Fairy Tail guild next chapter.

NinjaFang1331- Thanks. Hope you liked the chapter.

mamma jamma- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the chapter.

Jose19- The chapters will get longer from here on out, I'm sorry about that. Thanks for you're review and I agree with you on the Dragon Slayer part. Hope you liked the chapter.

ChaosDestruction- Thanks for the review and complimented! I really appreciate it. Hope you liked the chapter.

Godzilla327- Thanks. And I hope you enjoyed.

Guest- Thank you. I hope you enjoyed.

DKILAM- I hope you liked the chapter and the rest of the story. Thank you for the review.

Halley Vanaria- Thank you! :D Yeah I was kinda reluctant to cut her hair but I thought it was kinda good to fit it in there.

chibi-no-baka- Thanks!

JensenDaniels32- Thanks I hope you enjoyed! I guess you'll have to wait for the next mission. Sorry about that.

Abdalla- Hope you liked. Thanks for reviewing.

GSP224- Thank you. Hope you liked.

ChosenOne358- Thank you! And thanks for all your suggestions! It really got me thinking about how it should all play out! :D Hope you liked!

Ultimate Black Ace- Yeah three hours was a bit exaggerated huh? I should go back and change that, hehe. As for ChiChi, well she is a bit study crazy and as long as her baby is okay I think she'd be at peace. (Well as much peace as she can be at.) It didn't want to get into Wendy's training so much so that later on it could show her drastic improvement with Gohan being there and all. The Kai is kind OOC in this fic for reasons later inthe future. He's not a bad guy though so... (I don't want to spoil much) Anyways thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear more from you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well remember everyone, I'm not going to overpower Gohan too much so I can keep the story interesting. DONT GET ME WRONG HE WILL STILL BE AS STRONG AS HECK. He'll get stronger as time goes on, just like the other members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"So... Gohan was it?" Natsu opened, walking around the young boy, examining him. "The wizard who defeated three monsters in a week?"

Gohan rose an eyebrow, turning to face Natsu. "Oh no you've got it all wrong."

"Huh?" The pink haired mage's face morphed into one of confusion. "What are you saying? So you didn't do that?"

The boy grinned. "Well the part about the monsters is true, but I'm not actually wizard."

It was as if glass had shattered around the home. Each and every wizard in the room with the exception of Wendy, Jura, and Carla all looked at Gohan, eyes wide and a giant drop of sweat hanging down their heads.

"YOU'RE NOT WHAT?!" They all shouted simultaneously.

His eyes widened a bit and he stepped back, "is there something wrong with that?"

Lucy balled her hands up, leaning forwards. "If you're not a wizard why the heck would you be sent here?!"

"Yeah it makes no sense at all." Gray commented. "What were you thinking conning all this way?! How the heck are you planning on fighting kid?!"

It was then that Gohan was face to face with a fist full of fire. He looked up to see Natsu there, his fists at play yet a smile on his face. "Cmon kid, let's see what you've got!"

Gohan opened his mouth to respond but Carla was the one who spoke for him. She was standing beside him, her face serious like usual.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Gohan here is tougher than he looks, and like it was mentioned before, we aren't here to fight each other."

Happy flew beside her, hearts in his eyes. "Aye, I agree with you."

She didn't even turn to look at him. She only crossed her arms, grunted, and turned her back to him.

Natsu then fell to the ground, clutching his head in his hands when Erza gave a slap to the back of it.

"We're here on a mission Natsu, not to play your silly games!"

Ichiya stood in front of everyone, on top of a rug with four spotlights at the corners. Each of them were focused on him as he began doing strange poses. "Okay, now that all the involved parties have arrived, I believe it's time to get the mission briefing underway."

'When we were first going to fight the androids we had to look for them, it's gotta be the same in this situation.' Gohan scratched the back of his head before lifting a finger in the air. "Well I guess the first thing we would do to stop these guys is find them huh?"

Ichiya nodded. "Precisely." He shifted his pose. "Our first objective is determining the location of the Oracion Seis..." It stayed silent for a moment as everyone stared at Ichiya. The man quickly scooted away. "Right after I make a letter of the alphabet."

The Trimen began to clap as Ichiya moved out of their sight.

"Nice job teacher." They all agreed while Lucy and Gray both glared back at them, already annoyed by their antics.

Wendy moved next to Gohan, catching his attention.

"Do you really think we should go out and look for them?" She asked in a whisper. By her tone of voice Gohan could tell she was once again very nervous.

"Hey don't be scared, a lot of people here are really strong." He glanced over at Jura. "In fact I think that guy is almost as strong as I am in my current form, but I'm not sure. The magic energy I've learned to sense is really deceiving, it can change drastically when someone attacks."

Wendy blinked, only grasping a bit of what he said to her. "Current form?"

It was then that it hit him. He hadn't transformed into a Super Saiyan since he had arrived on Earthland. 'Wow. I didn't even notice...' He looked around some more at each member as Ichiya came back to the center. 'I think it would be best if I didn't transform... Who knows what could happen, maybe my transformation or using to much of my power could be dangerous. It's risky but I won't transform unless I really have to.' He chuckled, attempting to distract her from the question. "Oh it's nothing!"

She sighed, in more of relief than disappointment, "if you say so." They both turned to look back at Ichiya as he explained to them what the Oracion Seis was after.

"Long ago in the northern part of the forest a powerful magic was sealed away. It's name was, Nirvana!" Ichiya announced.

"Nirvana?" Wendy, Natsu and Lucy repeated.

Gohan glanced at her. "Does it sound familiar?"

She shook her head. "No I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Added Lyon.

"We don't know much about it besides its name." Ren began. "All we know for certain is that it is a destruction magic."

Eve, who was standing between Hibiki and Ren nodded. "Yes, and the Oracion Seis is working to get its hands on it."

"Destruction magic?" Natsu repeated taking a step forwards.

"Okay." Started Lucy, a worried look settling on her face. "Bad feeling confirmed."

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat as the Trimen continued to explain.

"We believe that is why they have traveled here. They're desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic." Hibiki explained.

"So in order to stop this from happening..." Ichiya began.

"WE MUST DESTROY THE ORACION SEIS!" The whole group stated simultaneously while posing.

Ren stepped forwards. "We may have the advantage in numbers but remember, we cannot underestimate them."

"They are really strong, we may well be in way over our heads." Hibiki snapped his fingers and in an instant computer like screens were projected into the air. He began to type on a projected keyboard as everyone stared at him with astonishment.

"Whoa, is that a type of magic too?" Gohan mumbled to Wendy and Carla.

The girl nodded. "Yeah but I've never seen it before..."

"It's archive," Jura began.

Sherry rose an eyebrow. "It does what exactly?"

Three projected screens appeared, each of them with a picture of a member from the Oracion Seis.

"Storing information." Hibiki responded to Sherry's question. "Such as these photographs of our enemies, don't ask how we got them." Everyone's attention turned to a screen. "First there's the snake wizard, Cobra."

Natsu's eyes fell to slits. "Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk. Looks like trouble to me."

Both Gray and Lyon glared at the fire wizard. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." They mumbled.

"Next," Hibiki continued. "Is a wizard who judging by his name uses speed magic. Racer."

Gray crossed his arms. "I don't know what it is but I don't like the looks of that guy."

"I don't either." Lyon agreed.

They all looked to the next projection screen where a wooden like man was featured. "Then there is a wizard who would wipe out an entire unit, if the price is right, divine eyes, Hoteye."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "He takes lives just for money?"

"Turns my stomach." Jura added.

Next a picture of a female member appeared. "She's gorgeous but just as vicious. This is Angel."

Lucy smiled nervously. "She's the beautiful but deadly type. Is this chick for real?"

Afterwards came a picture of a teenager, he appeared to be asleep on a flying carpet. "The next one is such a mystery all we know about him is his name. Midnight."

Erza rose an eyebrow. "That's an odd name. Does it correlate to his power?"

"The final member is the commander of the Oracion Seis, Brain." Hibiki finished.

Ren stepped forwards. "There you have it. The Oracion Seis. Alone they can wipe out entire guilds and together they're unstoppable. We have thirteen to their six but that's our only advantage."

From behind everyone, Lucy began to tremble as she rose her hand. "Question, can I volunteer to stay behind if I plan to not die today."

Wendy was trembling as well. "I don't want to die either so may I please go home now..."

Carla glared back at her. "No you may not!"

Gohan looked back at her as well. "Yeah we got a job to do." Gohan's attention was then taken to the ground when Happy came up next to Carla, big red hearts floating around him and a fish in his arms.

"Since they didn't count us you want to get out of here and find some trash cans to raid?"

Once again she ignored him.

"Curb your fear my friends." Ichiya began. "There's more to the operation than mortal combat. With your help perhaps we can find the enemies strong hold."

"Strong hold?" Natsu repeated.

"Yeah you heard the man." Ren repeated. "We've looked everywhere but we've had no luck."

Hibiki was typing something up with his archive as Eve began to explain.

"Here's the deal." A screen appeared showing a part of the woods. "They've gotta have a temporary base in the Worth Woodsea."

"And once we've located it, our plan is to gather the Oracion Seis inside." Ichiya continued.

"How do we do that?" Asked Gray.

Natsu, standing between Gray and Lucy, lifted his arms up. "WE BEAT THEM UP AND DRAG THEIR BUTTS THERE!"

Lucy groaned. "He's a little to excited about this."

Erza placed a finger on her chin in thought. "What's the next part of the plan?"

Ichiya pointed to the bright sky where a giant, wooden, blue horse floated. "Then we'll give them a one way ticket to oblivion, courtesy of Christina. The majestic pride of the Blue Pegasus guild."

Gohan and Wendy both looked up, eyes widening at the sight. "Whoa, that big thing can take down six powerful wizards?"

"Like you said kid, there's only six of them!" Lucy said. She then gasped in fear where Jura spoke up.

"That's the kind of enemy we face!"

"Y-YES SIR!" She shrieked.

The allied forces began to gather around in a circle. "Remember, under no circumstance should you ever engage the enemy in solo combat. Our best bet is to separate them and devote two wizards to each one, since we have thirteen wizards, three of us can go after Brain."

Gohan looked to him. "Oh I'm sorry mister but I'm not a Wiza-..."

He stopped talking when Carla interrupted him. "That doesn't matter Gohan! You're a part of the team."

Lucy and Wendy once again went back to trembling.

"This is a total nightmare!" Lucy cried.

Wendy nodded. "I can't take the pressure."

Carla rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop acting like children!"

"But I'm only twelve!" Wendy cried.

Natsu smiled, punching his fire filled fist against his palm. "Alright let's get going I'm all fired up!" He busted open the front doors and took off running. "I'm gonna hunt me some demons! Ready or not, HERE I COME!"

Lucy chased after him but stopped right outside the door. "Where do you think you're going!?" She called out to him.

His whole team stepped outside after him, commenting on his usual reckless behavior. Carla looked to both Gohan and Wendy.

"Well, aren't we going out there as well?"

Wendy gasped. "We're not going to go running after them like that guy did are we?!"

Gohan smirked at her. "Well, he has the right idea. We should find the Oracion Seis as fast as we can... I think I'll fly ahead."

"You're going alone?" Wendy asked.

He shut his eyes while smiling at her. "It would be better if I checked from the sky."

Sherry overheard him and looked down. "From the sky? Oh I see, you're going to have your cat fly you up there to check?"

He smiled up at her while chucking lightly. "Huh? Oh no I can fly on my own see."

She froze as he ran out from the hole Natsu created. Everyone gasped then he jumped in the air and took off flying, just as fast as Natsu ran.

Lucy gasped before falling back. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT KID, SOME KIND OF MONSTER!? HOW THE HECK IS HE FLYING IF HE ISNT A WIZARD?!"

Carla and Wendy stepped out, watching as Gohan flew away. Lucy looked to them, awaiting some sort of explanation.

Wendy looked up. "Be careful!"

Carla sighed. "Well, he's definitely not human but he's dependent."

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know Gohan promised we'd get home safe... But I'm still nervous..." She yelped, jerking back when Erza looked back at everyone with a serious facial expression.

"Enough gawking! Move!" The armor switching mage ordered.

Gray scowled. "I guess we're playing catch-up with that dork..."

Lucy began to cry. "Aww, do we have to?" She whined as they began to run forwards.

"Their energy is as infectious as I remember." Lyon commented. He began to run forwards. "Ready Sherry?"

"Yeah!" She agreed as she chased after him.

"So we're hunting demons huh?" Ren said as he ran with the Trimen.

"Yup, and an Angel." Continued Hibiki.

Carla grabbed Wendy's hand as they ran forwards following the path into the woods. "Let's get moving Wendy! Pull yourself together!"

Wendy frowned. "I'm sorry Carla!"

"Stay together!" Jura called, staying back waiting for Ichiya to come out from the door. He watched as Gohan soared faster than the ones running o the ground. "I'm too old for this." He mumbled as Ichiya stepped out. "In any case," he began while turning to face the short man, "the operation is underway. We should join the others quickly."

Ichiya smirked at him. "Slow your roll shiny dome... I've heard through the grape vine that you're one of the ten wizards saints."

"Indeed I am." Jura nodded.

Ichiya posed. "It's quite a privilege to fight by side of someone as skilled as Master Makarov."

Jura placed his hand in the air, "I wouldn't go that far. While I am honored to bear the title it is given to those who the council deems worthy, equating myself with Makarov would be like comparing the heavens to the earth. I'm sure you can guess which applies to me."

"I see, that might be the best news I've heard all day." Ichiya said, pulling out a small bottle and popping off the lid with his thumb. "If you were as powerful as Makarov it would make my job far more difficult." Out of the bottle came a strong scent which quickly brought the wizard saint to his knees.

"WHAT?! What is that smell!" Jura managed to ask, dropping his staff.

"This particular parfume takes away someone's will to fight."

Jura gasped for air. "Ichiya... What have you done...!?"

"Piri, piri..." The man mumbled, a new voice mixing in with his own. He opened another bottle of perfume which gave off a red odor. Jura gasped, and fell back, practically unconscious. "Are you enjoying the scent of my next fragrance..." His voice went higher. "Oops, rather I should say, PARFUME!"

Ichiya suddenly transformed into the celestial spirit, Gemini.

"We're back to normal..." Mini sighed.

"Yuck!" Gemi added. "That midgets head was full of perverted stuff!"

"Don't remind me!" Mini said. "Grown ups can be so gross!"

"No complaining." A new voice entered. "You're not done yet."

Jura managed to look up, but he was barely able to move. "N-no not you. Why are you here?"

It was Angel, the female member of the Oracion seis. She smirked as Gemini came to her side.

"Isn't it obvious? You've been duped darling. We copied your comrade from his stubby little body to every thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your plan!" Gemi stated.

"You can't hide anything from us!" Mini agreed. "Staring with the boy."

Angel smirked. "Yes, the boy. The non-wizard." Jura watched as Gemini turned into Racer. "He's powerful huh? Well I guess we need to keep him out of the way for a while."

Jura gasped. "N-no!"

She winked. "Yes! Two down, eleven to go." She chuckled as Racer ran off. "Take this as a lesson children of light. There's no stopping the Oracion Seis."

* * *

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the area below him. It was a forest. So there were trees and hills out in the open where he could see them. But the one thing that caught his attention, a dark part of the forest, right in the center of it.

"Whoa... Could that be Nirvana?" He mumbled to himself. He flew down and landed in the forest, miles away from the dark light. "The closer I get to it the creepier it is." He then sighed as he looked behind him. "I guess I should wait up for the -" he jumped in the air when all of a something moving faster than the speed of light attempted to come at him. Gohan grunted, landing crouched down glaring behind him to where the figure stopped. "You must be Racer." He opened. Standing up, eyes narrowed.

"The one known as Gohan..."

The Saiyan rose an eyebrow. "Huh? How do you know who I am?"

Racer smirked before running forwards again. "One of the strangest members of the alliance going up against us. Well let me tell you... Piri... Piri.. I mean- let me tell you that already we've taken down the bald saint, and the stubby one with dirty thoughts..."

Gohan's eyes widened. "What? That can't be true!"

Racer smirked, rushing back to the boy, managing to push him back. Gohan grunted, crashing into a tree which caused it to collapse. His dark eyes opened as he quickly regrouped himself.

"You're not as strong as he thought..." Racer mumbled to himself.

Gohan growled. "Enough of this!" He rushed forwards, butting heads with the dark mage which pushed him back. He landed before the speed wizard, glaring at him. "Tell me, what is it you want to accomplish with Nirvana?! I know your kind, " He suddenly stopped, and shifted his attention to the sky when Christina, the big wooden horse from before, was floating above him. He watched eyes wide when it began to fall to the ground. "Hey- no wait!"He jumped up in attempts to rush forwards and save it but he was knocked back by Racer. Gohan's eyes widened and he crossed his arms out before him when Christina blew up. "What? How did that happen?"

"Alright, the quicker I rap this up the better. I need to get back to the others."

Gohan growled, glaring back at him. "Yeah well so do I!"

He rushed back at a Racer, his teeth grit as he sent a blow right to his face. The wizard was sent back but quickly jumped up, glaring at the young boy.

"You're fast." He panted.

A smirk appeared on the boys lips. He rushed at the wizard again, landing a kick in his gut which made him fall on his back.

"We can keep going or we can end it here..." Gohan stopped talking and his eyes widened when Racer suddenly transformed into two small, blue creatures with beady eyes and white pupils. His eyes widened and he stopped. "Hey... What the?! What happened!?" Gemini, who had copied as Racer, suddenly disappeared into the air. He blinked, narrowing his eyes up at the sky. "What? What kind of power was that?" He then gasped. "Wait! Unless that was just a distraction to get me away from the others!"

He jumped up to his feet and began to run back to where the others were.

* * *

The allied forces were easily taken out by the members of the Oracion Seis who had shown themselves to them only a few minutes ago. The only one who had managed to keep up with her opponents was Erza, and that was until she was bitten in the arm by Cobra's snake, Cubellious.

Wendy hid behind a rock, unable to move because of how afraid she was. Even though she had begun training with Gohan she still knew she hadn't gotten all that much stronger.

The Oracion Seis all landed side by side, looking down at the allied forces who were all down for the count. Brain, their leader, extended his staff.

"How pathetic." He murmured. "Prepare for oblivions embrace." A dark purple magic circle appeared.

The ground beneath the allied forces began to shake as dark green magic began to pin them down.

"What is this magic?" Sherry asked. "It feels... So dark!"

Hibiki shut one eye. "I- I can't move anymore..."

"Me neither." Ren added.

Brain lifted his staff in the air, beginning to chant the spell. That was until his eyes landed on Wendy, who was still hiding behind the large rock. The spell died down as he looked at the girl.

The other members of the dark guild looked to him.

"What's the matter Brain?" Racer asked.

Cobra crossed his arms. "Are you gonna cast the spell or what?"

"Wendy..." He mumbled.

Said girl widened her eyes a bit. "Y-yes?"

"Wendy." He repeated. "The maiden of the sky."

She crouched down, her head in her hands. "What does that mean?"

Happy, who was standing beside her glanced at her. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Wendy shook her head. "Oh... where did Gohan go!?" She asked herself. "I know I wouldn't be so scared with him here!" Her eyes widened when all of a sudden, a giant green hand made from Brain's magic grabbed her.

"Wendy!" Both Carla and Happy shouted.

The girl let out a cry as she was pulled closer to Brain and the rest of the dark guild.

"Help me!" She cried.

Both Carla and Happy ran after her.

"I will once I catch up!" Happy called.

Gohan landed on the ground. His eyes widening upon seeing his comrades down. "Whoa..." He looked up, gasping upon seeing Wendy getting pulled towards Brain. "Hey! Put her down!"

Upon hearing his voice Carla turned around. "Gohan!"

"Gohan! Help me!" Wendy called.

He growled. "I said, PUT HER DOWN!" He lifted his leg to stomp on the ground when all of a sudden the ground below him was soft. His eyes widened when he began to sink. "Hey what is this?!"

Hoteye looked to him. "The price of getting in the way."

He watched, eyes wide when Wendy along with Happy who had attempted to save her simply disappeared with Brains magic.

"WENDY!" He found the strength to jump out of the muddy trap. "You'll pay for that!" He rushed towards Brain who extended his staff towards him.

"I have no need for the rest of you! BE GONE!"

Gohan stopped, his eyes wide when he was suddenly pushed back by Brain's magic.

He landed back on the ground on top of someone. But he ignored that at the moment, staring up at the green magic attack which was coming at him.

"Wendy... I'm sorry. I guess I really don't know what I'm up against here..."

* * *

Well here's where the action begins. I'm not too good with fighting scenes so fair warning... Hehe, besides I don't want to make Gohan waaay to overpowered or it'll make things well... Boring.

Anyways! Thanks for the follows, the faves, and the reviews! Hope you liked!

DKILAM- Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.

ChaosDestruction- Happy you enjoyed! Thanks.

chibi-no-baka- Thanks! Well I haven't really decided that yet lol.

Halley Vanaria- Thank you!

NinjaFang1331- Thanks!

JensenDaniels32- Thanks! Hope you liked it.

ChosenOne358- Yeah, thanks! Hope you keep reading. I'm trying to balance out Gohan's power in this world so it won't be boring.

Piemaster981- Yes, yes it does. XD

Jose19- Oh definitely a great Fairy Tail Arc, yeah Gohan will like Fairy Tail's motto.

TheSkyBreakerV1- Wow I'm glad you like it. :) thank you.

rinnegan18- Well I'm not sure if I could pull it off, especially since others have told me that want him to learn some magic. Idk, but thanks for reviewing! :)

Ultimate Black Ace- I always go back and re-read but I guess here and there I'll always miss one or two things... Hehe... I agree I think Gohan will not take the whole guild disappearing thing too well, but it will affect Wendy much more than him. I added in that cake thing to throw in some humor, I mean cmon, Erza does love her cakes. And as for Cell, well it wouldn't be impossible for Gohan to think that he could get a clue from an evil guild about Cell being there. It's just his hypothesis, nothing too serious. Like you said, I don't think Gemini would be able to copy Gohan, Racer maybe, (like I did above) and While I'm not going to overpower him he is definitely stronger than Angel. The line you claimed was OOC, for Carla was actually one from the Dubbed version. And as for the unfair part I just added that in to show how... (Naive could I say?) Gohan is in this would full of magic. Thanks for the review and your honesty!

GSP224- Thanks!

The Ultimate Penguin- Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

What was that? It was a type of power he had never encountered before. Gohan never anticipated how different magic from ki could be. Of course, he had gone up against much tougher opponents but when it came to magic... he could not predict what to expect. Nobody he knew back home would be able to suck a girl and a little cat into his staff. Finally it was beginning to sink into his mind. He was not in his world anymore, and in order to save Wendy and defeat the Oracion Seis, he'd have to get serious and learn to adapt and play by the Wizards rules. Then again, he was a Saiyan and probably the strongest being on Earthland.

It was then that he, as well as the rest of the Allied Force, was shielded by a Rockiron wall, created by Jura who had just arrived.

"Just barely in time." The wizard saint stated.

Sherry shot her head up looking up at her comrade. "Jura! That was awesome!" She thanked, relived that the green attack by Brain didn't harm anyone.

Gohan sat up, eyes narrowed in thought. 'I won't underestimate them again, and I'll have to be more careful. Who knows what kind of magical power the others poses. This magic, it's nothing like the fighting back home.' He thought.

Suddenly, he heard a groan of pain looked beneath him to see that he had landed on top of Lucy.

"You're... You're free to stop crushing me now." She managed to mumble out as Gohan jumped up to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I landed." His tone was a bit serious, as his mind was only focused on Wendy.

Lucy on the other hand was feeling a bit uneasy about how insanely heavy this kids body was. Frankly if he had collided with her harder, she felt as if her body could've snapped in two.

"Hang on Wendy, I'm coming!" His eyes widened slightly when he spotted none of the members standing before them. "Hey, what the?!"

Natsu pushed himself up on his knees, "Damn it! Let me at 'em-, huh?" He too was shocked to see no members of the Oracion Seis standing before them.

"They're long gone by now." Gray mumbled as he began to gather his bearings.

Natsu looked around the area, fists clenched together. "WHAT? How could we let them get away!?" He shouted angrily.

Carla frowned, stepping beside Gohan. "Wendy..." She mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry, we're all still standing. We haven't lost yet-" he stopped talking and looked back at everyone with a serious facial expression when they began to talk.

"They mopped the floor with us." Ren stated.

Eve sat up in disappointment. "Well they're a lot stronger than we are. We never stood a chance against them."

Lyon sighed. "The Oracion Seis, what unbelievable power." He said.

"And there are only six of them." Hibiki added in.

They all looked off in the distance where the Magic Bomber, Christina, laid in ruins.

"Just look at what they did to Christina." Sherry said.

Jura nodded. "According to Angel, the woman that can hear in people's minds, they know everything about our mission, we're lucky no lives were lost."

Lucy rose an eyebrow. "What about the people inside Christina?"

Hibiki smirked. "Don't worry pretty lady."

"Christina's equipped with a remote control function, so there's no need for a pilot." Eve confirmed.

"We were going to step inside once we had found their base, but we didn't get that far." Ren finished.

Lucy sighed, a hand on her chest while smiling slightly. "That's a relief."

Lyon stepped up behind Jura with a smile. "I'm glad to see you made it out unscathed."

Jura grunted. "Actually that's not the case, I barely made it out alive, thanks to Sir Ichiya's pain killer perfume I was able to get back up."

Said man began to pose as he scrutinized the scene. "The Oracion Seis has fled, which means... WE WIN BY DEFAULT!" He announced.

Gray glared at him. "That's not how it works idiot!"

"Enough!" Gohan snapped, gaining everyone's attention. They all turned to look at the boy with confused faces. "We're wasting too much time! What about Wendy, huh?"

Ichiya gave Gohan a look which made the boy pale. He took a step back as the older wizard approached him way too closely.

"Relax! We are battered not beaten..." He took out a small tube from his coat and popped the top off with his thumb. "Here take a whiff! Have some of my pain killer parfume. It will ease your discomfort."

Gohan watched as the scent of the perfume spread across the area to each member of the Allied Force. He smiled at the scent of it.

"Hey this smells pretty good." He admitted.

Sherry nodded. "Yeah, it's got a lovely scent."

Lucy smiled. "And it's working. My pain is just fading away."

Gohan turned back to look out at the forest before him. He mustn't have gotten too far before, and although he did sense some strange energy, right now his first priority was saving Wendy.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go look for them..."

He rose an eyebrow when Natsu jumped up and ran passed him. "HOW DARE THEY RUN OFF WITH WENDY AND HAPPY!?"

Gohan watched him for a moment before grinning and following after. "Hey I'm coming too- ouch!?"

All of a sudden Natsu was pulled back to the ground by his scarf and Gohan felt a little paw pinch his ear.

They both looked back to see Carla glaring at them. "Don't be so reckless, Gohan! I'd expect more from you!"

He frowned, rubbing his earlobe. "But Carla! They took Wendy, we have to find her before something bad happens."

"Yes but we will gain nothing by running out there like maniacs. You need to calm down and think things through."

Gohan dropped his arm to the side. "But Carla finding her wont be too diffi-"

"While I am concerned about Wendy and the Tom Cat, this is not a foe to be taken lightly. We cannot face them again until we come up with a plan of attack." She said as she hovered in the air up to Gohan's height.

The boy sighed. "I wish I had trained for this. I've never fought a battle against wizards before..."

Gray glanced at him. 'Battle before? He's just a kid...'

Jura walked forwards. "I wholeheartedly agree Lady Carla. The enemy is much stronger than we anticipated."

The white cat nodded. "But first..." She motioned to Erza who was standing in front of a tree, holding her bicep tightly as the purple venom from Cobra's snake began to slowly spread across her body.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he, Gray and Lucy ran to the armor-switching wizards side.

Lucy extended her arm out. "I'm no doctor but this doesn't look good. The venom from her snake bite is spreading."

Eve looked to Ichiya, "Master!"

The short man smirked. "I've got this men." He did a pose while coming closer to Erza, "I know what you need my honey," he opened another tube up and aimed it for her. "Another Pain Killer perfume!"

Lucy rose an eyebrow, "since when is pain killer perfume a remedy for snake venom?"

Hibiki smirked. "It does more than ease pain, it has a cleansing effect which will expel any toxins from her body."

Eve smiled. "That's right!"

The perfume surrounded Erza but much to everyone's dismay, it was not working.

"Erza? Are you alright?!" Gray asked.

Natsu glared back at Ichiya. "It seems like she's in more pain now."

"You think so?" Ichiya mumbled.

His question was answered when Erza loudly cried out in pain.

"Oh... Men..." Ichiya mumbled disappointed.

Ren rose an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Eve began. "His pain killer spell has never failed before."

"Erza! Hang in there." Natsu pleaded.

Gohan stepped forwards and examined Erza's arm. "If only I had some senzu beans... Or Dende were here..." His eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second..."

Erza opened one eye, "I'm sorry, Lucy." She placed her hand on Lucy's belt buckle, "I need to borrow your belt."

She pulled off the belt causing Lucy to shriek when her mini skirt slipped down.

Ignoring that, Gohan looked to Erza closely, brows furrowing when she tied the belt tightly around her arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

She threw her sword out in front of him. "It's harsh, but it's the only way I can continue fighting." She grit her teeth before extending her arm across the tree she was leaning on. "SOMEONE CUT IT OFF!" She shouted, shocking almost everyone, including the Saiyan himself.

"Hang on!" Gray said to her, "at least give us time to find an antidote!"

She growled, "I don't... Have time."

Gohan placed his hands out, "wait just second there's no need for-"

The sword that Erza threw on the ground was picked up by Lyon. "Very well." The ice mage began. "I will do it."

Gray ran in front of his old rival. "Put down the sword!" He ordered.

From behind them, Erza grunted. "Do it!"

"Lyon, are you seriously gonna do it?" Lucy asked.

Lyon blinked as he looked down at the sword. "We can't lose one of our strongest while we're facing such a powerful foe."

"Yeah but..."

"Quit whining!" Sherry interrupted. "I can't believe we got stuck with these wimpy fairies. Your friend is gonna die if we don't to something."

Lucy ran up to the pink haired girl, getting in her face. "Your friend is gonna die if he doesn't put down that sword!"

Sherry smirked. "Why would he die? It's just his way of showing love."

Erza growled louder than she had before. "Cut if off! Hurry before the venom spreads to the rest of my body!"

"Hey! If you all would just listen!" Gohan began until he was interrupted yet again. He balled his hands up angrily when he saw Lyon lift the sword up.

"PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" Gray shouted in a threatening voice.

Hibiki leaned forwards. "Don't do it! You wanna be known as the guy who maimed Erza?"

"You don't have to do this! Stop! We'll find a cure!" Eve interjected.

Jura glanced back at the Trimen. "We have no right to interfere with her wishes."

Gohan growled. "Why don't they listen?!"

Carla looked to him. "They're a stubborn bunch. Maybe you should gain their attention somehow."

Lyon lifted the sword back. "Ready?" He began to swing it down until he was disrupted by Gray who blocked it with his ice magic.

Lyon glared at him. "Her arm is more important than her life? Where are your priorities?"

"This will affect her for the rest of her life so we can't jump the gun here. There's gotta be another way we can save her."

"You're just as spineless as ever." Lyon remarked.

Gray grit his teeth. "And you're just as shady as ever."

They both froze when Gohan jumped in front of him, placing his hand on the sword.

"I have had enough of this." He snapped.

Everyone saw a small blue ball in front of his palm glow before he easily shattered the sword to pieces. They all either paled, or their jaw dropped.

Lucy gulped, staring at Gohan with fear in her eyes. "What is that kid?"

His tone was very serious. "There's a way we can save Erza without having to cut off her arm."

Everyone's attention was turned back to the scarlet haired wizard when she fell back, unconscious from the pain.

"This is bad guys!" Eve announced. "We have to find a way to stop the venom from spreading or she will die."

Gohan let out a breath, clapping the dust off of his hands. "Wendy."

Gray and Natsu both looked to the Saiyan.

"Wendy?"

He nodded twice. "Wendy. She's probably the only one who can help Erza right now, but that's not gonna happen if you all are just standing here bickering!"

Lucy and Sherry, and Lyon and Gray exchanged shameful glances.

"Gosh I wonder who the real twelve year olds are here?" Carla stepped forwards. "Gohan is correct. Wendy can help Erza so we need to come up with a plan to rescue her... And I suppose that Tom Cat too..."

Eve extended his arms. "You're saying that little girl has anti-venom magic?"

"Well not just that." Gohan replied. "Wendy can heal just about anything."

"Fevers, pain relief, illnesses, wounds." Carla went on.

Gohan grinned. "Yup, that's our Wendy!"

Ichiya appeared beside Gohan, startling the boy a bit. He took a step back when the man invaded his personal space.

"Excuse me, I feel as though my role in the group has been burdened and rather unsettling."

Sherry crossed her arms, gaining their attention. "That's crazy. Everyone knows healing spells are lost magic. There's no way the kid could use them."

Lucy looked directly at Carla. "Do these powers have to do with that whole Maiden of the Sky thing?"

"Maiden of the Sky?" Gohan repeated to himself.

Carla shut her eyes, looking away from her. "Yes. It does."

Gohan scratched his head. "I'm still unsure about that whole thing, but my friend Wendy is the sky dragon ."

Everyone gasped, however no one was as shocked as Natsu.

"She's a dragon slayer too?!" He asked.

"I'll give you all the details later, although there's really nothing else you need to know." Carla's attention shifted to the unconscious Erza. "Wendy is the only one capable of saving your friend."

Gohan nodded. "That's right, and I'm done wasting time. Finding Wendy and Happy needs to be our first priority right now."

"We need her right now. And for some reason, the Oracion Seis feel they need her as well."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Then we have to rescue Wendy!" Eve began.

"For Erza's sake!" Gray continued.

"And Happy's too!" Lucy added in.

"Okay!" Natsu began. Lifting his fist in the air. "Are you with me?"

Everyone else rose their fist in the air proudly.

"Yeah!" The allied force agreed.

Gohan grinned. 'Wendy just hang on a bit. I promise. I'll be the one to find you.'

* * *

"I seriously think we're going the wrong way..."

Gohan shook his head. "It's faint, but I think I can feel their energy... Unless it's a trick again..."

The Allied Force had split up, in order to cover more ground in their search for Wendy and Happy. Each members of their own guilds had to run off together. Except for Lucy and Hibiki, who remained with the unconscious Erza.

Carla grunted. "Where did you run off to before anyways?"

He shifted his glance back at her. Carla was flying above him, a very serious look on her face.

"Well, I saw this weird thing from the sky so I landed but then I was distracted by the speed wizard."

Carla's eyes widened. "You weren't able to keep up with him? I mean I know he's fast but you have incredible speed to, I dare even say you might be faster than him."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the ground. "Carla I've never fought against powerful wizards before... It's so different here from where I'm from."

The cat nodded at him. "I understand that. Maybe Cait Shelter shouldn't have gotten involved with all this."

Gohan stopped and turned to face his friend. "Hey, don't say that." He grabbed the Cat by her shoulders and gave her a friendly grin. "We're members of the team and Wendy is going to be fine."

She let out a breath, offering her sight to the ground. "How do you know that?"

"Cause I promised I would protect the both of you, and we'd make it back home safely." He then laughed lightly. "And I will always keep that promise!"

She sighed. "Your heart I just too big isn't it?"

He turned around beginning to walk again. "When the master asked you and Wendy to come along I was happy that the three of us would be able to go on a real adventure together. We're a team. And you guys are my friends but I failed to realize that Wendy just isn't one for fighting yet... At least not against enemies like these..."

Carla shut her eyes before smiling lightly. "Oh Gohan, she agreed to come along for two reasons... The first one was to meet Natsu."

The Saiyan rose an eyebrow. "Natsu huh?"

"Yes, she told me before the master explained the situation to you. Natsu is a fellow dragon slayer. She wanted to ask him if he knew anything about where the dragon who taught her magic disappear to."

"Oh..." Gohan said softly. "Well what's the second reason she came?"

Carla smirked. "To make sure you made it back home in one piece. You may be gentle and a great fighter but she thinks you get distracted a bit easily... Also there are times where you can be a bit... Eh... Reckless isn't the word but something around there."

Gohan shut his eyes before he laughed. He jumped over a tree branch and picked up the pace a bit. He looked back at her as they continued to talk.

"You guys don't have to worry about me I'm as strong as steel and as careful as a-!"

"GOHAN WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He let out a scream when tripped over a branch and he began to slide down a tall hill in the middle of the forest. "Gohan!" She shouted attempting to follow after him.

"Ahhh! I can't stop myself!" Gohan managed to shout loudly.

Just as Carla and Gohan, Gray and Natsu were exploring the area around them.

"Where in the world could they have gone!?" The fire mage shouted.

Gray grunted. "Well we've gotta find them before it's too late to save Erza."

"Yeah your right... Hey what the? Do you hear that?"

The ice make wizard rose a curious eyebrow as he looked up to his comrade. "Huh? I don't hear anything."

Natsu scratched his chin. "It's like a sort of...

"WATCH OUT!" This time they both heard a voice call out them.

"It's that kid, Gohan!" Gray shouted before jumping into the air, avoiding a collision with the half Saiyan. Natsu on the other hand, looked back a second to late. He crashed into Natsu's body, sending the fire dragon slayer flying forwards.

Gohan grinned sheepishly as Gray stared at him with shock.

"Where in the world did you come from kid."

The boy picked himself up and chuckled. "I guess I've gotten a bit clumsy. I'm sorry."

They both looked to Natsu who was blue in pain since he crashed into the trunk of a tree.

He gathered himself and sat up glaring at the boy. "Sheesh kid. Be more careful."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You're in no position to ever say that to anyone Natsu." He scoffed.

They all looked to their left when Carla appeared, glaring at Gohan. They all shivered.

If looks could kill, they'd be dead by now.

"What were you were saying about being careful?" She grunted.

He looked to the ground. "Sorry Carla."

She placed her paws on her hips. "Seriously." She began. "What am I gonna do with you."

Gohan looked back to Natsu and Gray. "Well since we're all together I guess we would stay that way."

Gray nodded. "Fine by me, but let's move we don't have time to lose."

"I agree." Carla added.

They began to move as Natsu and Gohan followed closely behind.

"Hey kid, what kind of power is it that you used to break that sword earlier?" Gray asked curiously. "I mean you said you're not a wizard and all but you broke the sword like it was nothing."

"Well it's kinda hard to explain how I did it... But... It's just my ki."

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Your what?"

Gray's eyes widened. "T-that's your life force! Won't using it shorten your lifespan?!"

Gohan shook his head. "Not if you learn to train it."

"Gohan told me he begun training at a very young age, which explains why he's incredibly strong." Carla explained.

Natsu smirked. "Incredibly strong huh. I'd like to see how strong you are sometime."

Gohan grinned. "Alright well after we defeat the Oracion Seis, what do you say we have a friendly face off?"

Natsu grinned back. "You're on!"

Gray glared back at Natsu. "He's just a kid."

Carla smirked. "Don't let his appearance fool you." They passed a waterfall and then they all stopped when they got deeper into a part of the forest surrounded by many trees. "What... What happened here?!"

Gray grit his teeth as he looked around. "The trees. They're black..."

Natsu pulled an arm to his chest as his his twitched. "Aw man that's creepy..."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah..." 'It's like that thing I thought I saw before...' He then turned around eyes narrowed when he heard some footsteps. "Whose out there?!"

He saw two large men that resembled monkeys. One of them had an wire small shades, Afro and golden teeth while the other had longer spiky hair, he had a strange mark, what Gohan assumed what his guild mark, on his nose.

The one with the spiky hair, otherwise known as, Gato, began to speak as he approached them.

"Word on the street is that it's caused by Nirvana. Ain't that right big bro, Zato." He said to the man next to him.

"Oh yeah." Zato replied in his deep voice. "Magic so powerful the planet can't take it. They both stopped. Zato wore a white suit while his partner, Gato wore what appeared to be a large poncho and bright, colorful, stripped socks. "Everything it touches withers up and dies big bro."

All of a sudden, the foursome was surrounded by even more men who resembled monkeys. Most of them were on the branches of the trees, making monkey sounds as they smirked, or glared at them.

"Oh dear..." Carla began, moving closer to Gohan, Natsu and Gray who all stood back to back. "This is bad, they have is surrounded."

Gato looked too Zato.

"Word on the street is that it's caused by Nirvana-"

"Would you stop repeating yourself big bro, Gato." Zato scolded.

"Oh man. Didn't even notice, big bro Zato."

Natsu goofily smiled before clapping his hands over his head and stomping on either foot. "Whoa awesome. Those have got to be the dumbest monkeys I've ever seen."

All of a sudden, another member from the guild, Zato and Gato are from, appeared and began to point at Gray and Natsu.

"Those two are members of the Fairy Tail guild. They're friends with that blond girl..." The bald mage ranted on rapidly referring to Lucy who only a few days earlier had saved the Love and Lucky guild from their attack.

Natsu looked to Gohan, smiling widely and his eyes bulging out. "That one there is an angry monkey!" He cheered.

Gato put his fist out. "Don't mess with Naked Mummy! We're with the Oracion Seis!"

"Naked Mummy?" Gohan repeated. "That's a silly name."

Zato's ring began to glow when he lifted his fist and faced it at them. "Got a death with little boy?"

"What's with this Naked Mummy business?" Natsu asked.

"Are you really that stupid, Natsu." Gray told him. "They're the dark guild Lucy told us about the other day."

Gohan looked to Carla. "I take back what I said earlier about how the odds aren't fair..." He then looked to Gato and Zato. "Well do you guys really want to fight us?"

Gray smirked as his hand began to fill with ice. "Well I say the more the merrier."

Natsu began to dance like a monkey in order to mock their opponents. "No kidding! Bring out the monkeys!" He laughed.

Carla glared at them. "What has gotten into you three? We should run while we have the chance!"

"No way." Gray began. "That would be rude. Especially after they were kid enough to come to us."

"I have to agree with them. Besides, maybe they can tell us exactly where their base is." Gohan said.

Natsu began to fill his hand up with fire as he grinned at Zato and Gato. "Where are you hiding our friends, Happy and Wendy?!"

"Fire won't scare us!" Zato said.

"Don't go messing with Naked mummy! We're with the Oracion Seis!"

Natsu glared at him. "YOU ALREADY SAID THAT DUMMY!"

The Naked Mummy wizards began to chant monkey sounds as Natsu and Gray smirked.

"I'm beginning to think these Fairy Tail wizards are just insane!" Carla said.

Gohan crouched down to her before lightly rubbing her head. "They just have fighting spirit. My dad would really get along with Natsu that's for sure. And that guy Gray kinda reminds me of my fathers rival." He stood back up and pulled his fists up at play. "C'mon Carla, I'm sure you've picked up a few fighting moves from our training sessions."

She smiled. "Well with you on my side I'm sure we can win."

"That's the spirit. Now come on! These guys aren't that tough." He rushed forwards and used both hands to hit the ground in front of some of the members of Naked Mummy. They all gasped when the ground beneath them shook violently sending them high into the air.

Gray and Natsu, while a bit startled by his attack, only shook it off before attacking other members. Following his lead, Natsu also hit the the ground with his fists, creating a fire wall and pushing more members away. Gray as well used his ice to take out various members at once.

Carla flew up into the air, her eyes focused on the bald Naked Mummy mage who had ranted before.

"Hmph, here I come!" She announced loudly before flying down at her highest speed.

"Alright Fairies!" He growled, gaining Gohan's attention. "Here! Have a taste of my Magic shot gun!"

He pulled the trigger which made a magic circle appear and aimed for Gohan. The boy only slapped the blast away.

"You should never let your guard down from any directions you know."

He looked to the boy with a confused look until he was knocked out by Carla who knocked him down with her speed.

"That's a gift from Cait Shelter." She shouted.

Gohan chuckled before picking her up and placing her over his shoulder. "Nice one, Carla." She panted lightly before smirking proudly.

It wasn't difficult to defeat the Naked Mummy members. Gato and Zato only watched.

"Well I guess it time we interfere." Gato mumbled.

"Yeah, let's start with the little brat and his pretty cat bro." Zato replied.

Gato nodded. "Yeah, it's time we interfered."

Gohan was standing between the two at the moment. They both rushed at him from opposite sides. He jumped into the air, holding Carla tightly and they watched when Zato and Gato collided with each other, falling back unconscious.

Gohan landed back and the ground grinning at Natsu and Gray.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" He chuckled.

* * *

That took way longer than I thought it would so I apologize for the delay. Hope you liked! I will have the next chapter up faster!

JensenDaniels32- Yeah, I get why some wouldn't like it but I'm trying to balance it out in the beginning of the fighting. Gohan is definitely the strongest among the allied forces, but I don't want ALL of the glory to him, Team Natsu needs to shine too you know, :). I want to keep things balanced. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Halley Vanaria- Thank you! Hope you liked.

ChaosDestruction- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably have him transform next chapter, in his fight with Midnight.

NinjaFang1331- I'm still debating on which character Gohan will take down. Since it would most likely be Midnight, It'll most probably be then.

Guest- Thanks!

DKILAM- Thanks! Yeah, there will be a lot of instances in which the Wizards are amazed by Gohan's power. Hope you liked.

Lightningblade49- I just made that to keep the story balanced but I agree with you. Anyways, hope you liked.

The Ultimate Penguin- He will unleash soon enough don't worry! Thanks!

IndustryCreator- I'm glad you like it!

ChosenOne358- I hope I added in more action then last chapter. It really won't get way into a big battle till next chapter probably.

alienvx0- Yeah, you're right. He's super strong here though. Thanks I appreciate the review!

lozant- Thank you! :)

ChrisZilla18- Thank you for reading! :) Well Cell is going to make a few appearances here and there, but not directly to Gohan. (I don't want to spoil to much) He will however, distract Gohan on Tenrou island, and he will have a major appearance during the grand magic games. I'm not sure about Gohan's tail. It would be funny for him to wake up one morning shocking Wendy and Carla with his tail. :)

TobiGB- Thanks for the review! And yeah, it's just he won't be easily able to take out other opponents from the Fairy Tail world is what I meant when I said I wouldn't overpower him too much. And well, I haven't decided but it's most likely a no to have Gohan learn magic. Goku will come into play in the future of this story, and I also recommend you to watch Fairy Tail, it's a very good show.

Ultimate Black Ace- Thanks for the review! I kinda freaked out last chapter because it wasn't my best but hopefully I'll only get better at writing. Anyways, I'll be sure to take in a lot of you suggestions since they do help me out with the next chapters. Thank you.

THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS/FAVES/FOLLOWS! I never thought people would really like it! :D


	7. Chapter 7: NOT A CHAPTER

First off, to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited, this fic, I'd like to thank you, I really appreciate it.

Now, I know this goes against the rules of Fanfiction, but I needed to warn all of you awaiting a new chapter; I will be deleting this story, because I'm going to re-write it and make it more organized. Sorry to all of you who thought this was a new chapter but I want to make this story better, and in order to do that I've had a bunch of new ideas on how to re-start it and how to keep it going.

I promise I'll be back, but until then this is a see you later.


End file.
